Distintos Caminos
by StarlightGrave
Summary: ¿Nunca te lo has preguntado? ¿Cuántas cosas serían diferentes de haberte quedado? Estás de suerte, Sasuke, porque ahora puedes verlo por ti mismo. [SasuNaru] [AU, Mpreg] (DESCONTINUADO)
1. Prólogo

¿Pero qué es esto, una persona desconocida que tiene el descaro de venir y plagiar un fanfic que llevaba siglos sin ser actualizado y después fue borrado?

Nah. No soy una persona desconocida, soy la autora original. Si bien es posible que queden por allí personas que me recuerden, recordaran también como en los últimos años las actualizaciones de mis fanfics decayó enormemente. Parte de ello era porque se me dificultaba escribir y mi perdida de interés en el fandom de Naruto no ayudó. Después vino el final del manga y aunque traté de ser positiva y dejar que no me afectase, pues... sí, al final sí lo hizo con el nuevo manga de Boruto, al ver como los personajes que tanto amé se convertían en una mala versión de sí mismos, así que, despechada, borré todos mis fanfics y pensé en dejar más o menos mi carrera de fanficker atrás.

Distintos Caminos siempre fue una cosa diferente y aunque mi amargura hacia el destino que tuvo la historia de Naruto sigue allí, Distintos Caminos continua brillando de una manera semejante a como siempre lo hizo. Una vieja amiga que me ha tolerado todo este tiempo aún tiene fe en mí, así que pensé que podría tratar una última vez y ver si conseguía terminar este fanfic.

Finalmente ¿Por qué no usé mi anterior nick con el que todos me conocían? Porque honestamente no creo necesitarlo. Por otro lado ¿Por qué no usé mi anterior cuenta?... pues porque tengo cerebro de chorlito y en mi acto de protagonista de tragedia, cuando borré todo, olvidé también pasar la información de la vieja cuenta a la lista donde tengo anotadas este tipo de cosas.

Así que aquí estamos de nuevo, en el comienzo de todo otra vez.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**DiStInToS CaMiNoS**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

 **Prólogo**

 **S** u cabeza dolía tremendamente y aún luego de varios minutos de haber despertado, no lograba identificar en dónde se encontraba. Su cuerpo estaba completamente adolorido, casi podría jurar que cada uno de sus músculos se hallaba lastimado de alguna forma. Su mente revuelta le estaba haciendo una mala jugada, al negarse a cooperar un poco con su situación, limitándose a recordar vagamente lo sucedido antes de que perdiese la consciencia.

Se había enfrentado a Naruto y había intentado acabar con su vida. De nuevo.

Sin embargo en aquella ocasión todo había sido de una forma completamente diferente. Sasuke estaba molesto, terriblemente iracundo debido a que su objetivo no estaba logrado y aparentemente, si seguía a ese paso, jamás lo estaría. A pesar de que se había encargado de matar a Orochimaru y obtener un poder que le pareció suficiente para vencer a Itachi... aun así no había podido conseguirlo. Si bien era cierto que su hermano al fin había accedido a pelear con él, en antiguas tierras Uchiha, a pesar de haber luchado con la única cosa en mente que matarlo, al final fracasó.

Era cierto que se había acercado extraordinariamente a los poderes de Itachi y aunque casi consiguió su objetivo, Itachi sencillamente volvió a escapársele, diciéndole que cuando fuese más fuerte, volviese a buscarlo... pero que lo felicitaba ya que había hecho un gran trabajo, porque que era un poco _menos_ débil de lo que esperaba. Y así, el tiempo pasó de forma lenta y trastornante. La impaciencia, la rabia y la poca lucidez que venía mostrando desde hacía meses fueron el suficiente aliciente como para hacerlo actuar de una forma que podría considerarse "imprudente". Únicamente así podría justificarse aquel estúpido comportamiento que llevó a cabo.

Para Naruto y su equipo, había sido únicamente la finalización de una misión donde cada uno acabó tan mal o peor como su compañero, pero nadie podía negar que quien había acabado peor parado era el rubio. Desde luego, Uzumaki Naruto jamás aceptaría que prácticamente podría estarse desangrando internamente y que el dolor era casi insoportable, por la simple y sencilla razón de que era demasiado orgulloso como para admitirlo siquiera. Y de esa forma sería completamente capaz de andar hasta su aldea y dejar que la Hokage lo examinase para curarlo de emergencia y después partirle la cabeza por su necedad. Sí, para ellos fue una misión terminada, pero para Sasuke y Hebi fue algo que no podían desaprovechar. En el pasado Sasuke hubiese ignorado y dado por menos este hecho, pero ahora, en aquel estado tan exasperado y alterado en el que se encontraba, decidió aprovechar de la forma mas rastrera posible cualquier oportunidad, como si al final hubiese aprendido también de Orochimaru sus artes desleales. Porque a pesar de que había hecho de todo para obtener aun más fuerza, estaba seguro de no haberlo conseguido; necesitaba de más para tener en sus manos el poder que le permitiese arrebatarle la vida a Itachi... y el único poder que le daría la victoria era el del Mangekyou Sharingan. Matar a Naruto para obtenerlo y seguir las palabras de su hermano no era lo que quería, pero ahora, luego de tantos años de espera y de estar sumido en la más profunda oscuridad, su deseo de venganza por fin era más fuerte que el deseo de no seguir los pasos de Itachi.

De esa forma fue como emprendiendo camino con Hebi, se dispuso a atacar, encontrándose con quienes ya se esperaba: Kakashi, Sai, Sakura y claro... Naruto.

Una pelea cuatro contra cuatro parecía ser lo más justo, sino se contaba con que a diferencia de ellos, Kakashi y su equipo no estaban restablecidos del todo de su anterior enfrentamiento.

No valía demasiado extenderse tanto en recuerdos perdidos. Porque al final había logrado mandar a Naruto al suelo, sin que éste pudiese levantarse de nuevo, lo que había estado esperando era sin duda eso, con una de sus técnicas en su máximo poder y cegado por la anterior batalla violenta que habían llevado a cabo, juraba que verdaderamente esta vez pondría fin a la vida de su ex-amigo, si es que realmente alguna vez había sido su amigo y no simplemente una debilidad en su camino.

Algo debió de pasar en ese lapso de tiempo, pues lo último que a su mente acudía era como Kusanagi, envuelta en un más que mejorado chidori, se dirigía irrefutablemente hacia un punto en concreto en el pecho del rubio: el sitio donde estaba el corazón. Estaba consciente de que si dañaba aunque fuese ligeramente el corazón, el chackra del zorro se inutilizaría... que ironía, que tanto en sentido literal como figurado, el punto débil de Naruto fuese su corazón. Pero justo en ese momento una intensa luz rojiza le cegó por completo a pesar de su sharingan activado; un calor abrasador lo rodeó completamente y sintió como si llamas voraces de fuego comenzaran a consumir su cuerpo fibra a fibra.

Y ahora estaba allí. Acostado en quién sabía que parte, sintiendo el frió del ambiente y un innegable olor a hospital. Eso era todo; había ido a atacar a Naruto, casi lo mata y seguramente _algo_ lo salvó... y para "mejorar" las cosas él había sido el derrotado. Rogaba no tener que estar en Konoha, pero no encontraba razón más lógica de que se encontrase en ese momento en un hospital; no cabían dudas sobre eso.

De no ser porque era seguro que su cuerpo estaba atiborrado de calmantes y a saber que más drogas que le impedían moverse, ya se hubiese puesto de pie desde hacía mucho. Pero al menos ahora ya podía decir que tenía la mente lucida y eso lo agradecía enormemente, de hecho, se encontraba utilizando todo el autocontrol que tenía para no alterarse demasiado y ser presa de sus propias emociones, ya que después de todo, aparentemente por culpa de eso había terminado en semejante estado. Ahora lo que debía de hacer era pensar todo con calma, usar toda la frialdad que tenía y comenzar a idear un plan para escapar. Debía de estar completamente tranquilo o de nada le serviría tener la mente clara.

La situación no podía ser tan mala, pese a todo. No estaba apresado de pies o manos. Lo primero era averiguar cómo era su entorno, de ahí, podría asegurarse de cuál era el mejor plan de acción a seguir. Por el momento tendría que olvidarse de qué sucedió, para pensar en cómo salir.

Al abrir pesadamente los ojos, notó al instante como todo estaba en oscuridad, lo que ya había supuesto. Intentó incorporarse pero su dormido cuerpo no lo dejó, sin más, soltó una casi inaudible maldición, comprobando también que su garganta estaba seca y dolía ligeramente.

\- No te esfuerces, no conseguirás nada por el momento.

Sasuke se paralizó ligeramente, sorprendido de saber que no se encontraba tan solo como creía. Debía de ser que sus sentidos estaban ligeramente adormilados, pues no había reparado anteriormente en la otra presencia en la habitación.

Paseó su vista rápidamente por todas partes, pero asombrosamente, la oscuridad era total.

– De ser tú, yo usaría el sharingan ¿O prefieres que encienda una luz?

De nuevo ahí estaba aquella voz que al instante juzgó como algo nefasto. Sin embargo, se le hacía tremendamente familiar, como si la conociese desde siempre... había que agregar que estaba claro que su locutor sabía quién era él, de otra forma no existía explicación alguna de por qué había mencionado sobre su herencia de línea sucesoria.

– Ni sharingan ni luz ¿Eh? Hablemos en las sombras entonces.

Sasuke detestó el tono tan prepotente, confiado y casi burlón que tenía el otro; rápidamente logró adivinar de que se trataba de alguien joven.

– Sasuke... te llamas Sasuke ¿Me equivoco?

Hmn, entonces quizás no lo sabía quién era él después de todo. Sasuke no hizo cosa alguna más que soltar un gruñido inconforme, dejando en claro que bajo ningún concepto tenía la intención de responder.

– Que poco cooperativo –la voz sonó burlesca– Ya encontraremos la forma de sacarte las palabras, dime, _Sasuke_... ¿Qué haces aquí?

El Uchiha quiso haberse reído y soltado uno de sus mejores insultos ¿Cómo demonios iba él a saber qué hacía en ese lugar? ¡Sasuke debería de ser quien preguntara eso!

Unos cuantos segundos de silencio bastante pesado cayeron, Sasuke maldijo, ya que si no estuviese tan débil, seguramente podría tomar a la persona que le hablaba como rehén y utilizarlo de allí para escapar de aquel maldito lugar en el que estaba. Aunque quizás no sería tan fácil, no creía que hubiesen mandado a cualquiera a custodiarlo.

– Vamos, _Sasuke_ –arrastró el nombre de forma molesta– Dame una buena explicación de tu existencia.

Definitivamente eso era más de lo que iba a soportar de un perfecto desconocido, sin duda alguna en cuanto lograse establecerse, iría a cortarle la cabeza al impertinente que se atrevía a hablarle de ese modo.

– Jódete –murmuró Sasuke con voz ronca–.

– Oh, normalmente necesito a Naruto para eso –la voz le respondió cargada de ironía–.

Sasuke se esforzó entrecerrando los ojos para mirar al otro, era definitivo que no podía utilizar el sharingan, al menos no hasta que se restableciese un poco más. La mención de Naruto había sido poco inesperado, pues cada vez estaba más convencido de que debía de estar en Konoha... maldito Naruto... ¡Ese pedazo de imbécil! Ahora seguramente estaría regocijándose de haber traído a Sasuke Uchiha de vuelta a la aldea. Y Sasuke realmente se odio a sí mismo, se odio casi tanto como odiaba a su hermano por haber sido tan imprudente... claro ¿Cómo iba a saber que terminaría perdiendo? Si prácticamente había ganado, casi había conseguido asesinar a la única persona que después de Itachi, merecía realmente morir a sus manos y a las de nadie más.

– Bien, me estoy dando cuenta de que no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte... ¿Te parece que ilumine este lugar?

El moreno no se molestó en responder, después de todo, poder observar donde estaba le sería de ayuda, así como también ver a la persona que había estado jugando peligrosamente con su paciencia.

Inesperadamente el sitio se iluminó, dejando ver lo que en apariencia era una habitación común y corriente como la de cualquier enfermería. La mullida cama se encontraba sobre un suelo terroso lo cual discordaba con cualquier piso de hospital; Sasuke no tuvo que estirar demasiado el cuello para ver que en el suelo había un montón de símbolos que en conjunto formaban un sello, que supuso, estaba rodeando la cama. Entonces era una posibilidad de que no se sintiese tan débil por medicamentos, sino por aquel misterioso sello que sin duda alguna estaba activo... ya que sin duda alguna era un sello para aprisionar; eso lo había sabido con tan sólo ver un poco de él. Por lo demás, las paredes oscuras y la ausencia de algún otro mueble eran lo único que podría considerarse fuera de lo común. Sasuke decidió entonces que ya era hora de dignarse a mirar a quien lo acompañaba, pues ya había conseguido dar con su presencia guiándose a través de su voz. Con parsimonia giró la cabeza, entornando los ojos hasta voltear directamente a una de las esquinas, la que casualmente estaba más cerca de la única puerta que había en la habitación.

Un jadeó casi sorprendido salió de su garganta, cuando por fin descubrió el rostro del otro.

En ese momento, Sasuke definitivamente pensó que quizás no tenía la mente tan lucida como estaba imaginando, ya que apoyado cómodamente sobre una pared, cruzado de brazos y vistiendo un traje de ANBU fácilmente reconocible como los de Konoha... se encontraba precisamente _**él**_.

Sí, otro Sasuke idéntico en apariencia le devolvía la fría mirada con sus orbes negras. Aunque no había que dejarse llevar, seguramente no se trataba más que de un truco ninja barato.

– No lo creo –habló su otro yo– Me ofende que pienses que soy un truco ninja barato.

Sasuke parpadeó, ahora si ligeramente sorprendido, estando seguro de que no había hablado en voz alta. El otro Sasuke sonrió con una terrible autosuficiencia, mientras que se enderezaba, echando hacia atrás el cabello que tenía recargado sobre uno de sus hombros. Sólo entonces Sasuke se percató de que a diferencia suya, la replica que tenía enfrente poseía un cabello largo que se encontraba perfectamente amarrado por una cinta blanca, llegando bajo sus hombros. La repulsiva idea de que realmente tenía un gran parecido con Itachi no dudo en asaltarlo.

– Ahora sí que te has pasado –dijo la copia– Mira que pensar que me parezco a mi hermano... harás que tenga otro trauma por su culpa –chasqueó la lengua– ¿Sabes lo mucho que a Naruto le agrada mi cabello largo? Le vas a arruinar el gusto.

Sasuke tuvo se encontraba en la terrible situación de no saber qué pensar y necesitaba bastantes explicaciones sin duda alguna. Por su parte, el otro Sasuke sencillamente lo miró fijamente, antes de soltar una carcajada.

Tal vez _sí_ estaba un poco trastornado después de todo.

 _ **Continuará...**_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸SN¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸SN¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸SN¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸SN¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸SN¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Como aclaraciones finales, no sé cuánto tiempo me tomará volver a subir todo el fanfic hasta el punto en el que se había quedado, ya que debo editar los capítulos, escribir anexos nuevos, además de que volveré a leer todo el manga para intentar volver a poner mi mente en el punto en el que estaba cuando me encontraba escribiendo esto.

Como último y supongo que más importante: este fanfic ya **NO** contendrá lemons. Lo que quiere decir que removeré los que estaban, pero probablemente deje el lemon estelar de la "primera vez" que se encontraba en los anexos, pero a partir de allí, ya no escribiré lemons, al menos no completos. Probablemente siga poniendo contenido +18, pero como dije, no serán escenas enteras o demasiado explicitas. ¿Qué, por qué? Porque escribir lemons siempre fue mi talón de Aquiles y porque en éste punto de mi existencia, me interesa más que las personas que vayan a leer este fanfic lo hagan porque les interesa la trama y no por qué haya la oportunidad de que lean una escena de sexo, que para eso les aseguro que el fandom está lleno de fanfics que pueden ofrecerles eso.

En fin, como era mi viejo lema: A quienes hayan leído esto, se los agradezco de todo corazón.

.:¤°— " _A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto y de pronto, toda nuestra vida se concentra en un sólo instante..._ " —°¤:.

(P.S. El nombre se fue pero no se salvan de las frases cutres del final =P)


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

 **H** abían apenas unos instantes de silencio, pero parecían ser horas. Realmente él quería encontrarle alguna explicación lógica a lo que estaba pasando, pero a menos de que lo hubiesen metido en un genjutsu, no había más.

– No, no es un genjutsu.

Y harto, Sasuke únicamente dejó salir un grito exasperado, furioso. Clavó su mirada negra en la otra, dándole a entender perfectamente que de ser posible, se levantaría de ahí y le sacaría las respuestas de la forma más violenta que encontrara.

– De acuerdo –el otro Sasuke suspiró algo fastidiado– Tus defensas mentales no están al cien por ciento ¿Lo sabes?

Sasuke sencillamente se dedicó a seguir observando, con rencor mal contenido en la mirada, de todas formas se negaría a hablar hasta que lo creyese conveniente. ¿Ahora ese impostor le quería hacer creer que podía leer su mente? ¡Por favor! No conocía a nadie que tuviese un ninjutsu tan avanzado en cuanto a control mental se refiriese, al menos no lo suficiente como para romper la barrera permanente de su sharingan, que se hallaba activa todo el tiempo... sin importar si tenía la suficiente energía o no como para manifestarlo.

– Eso es cierto... el sharingan es casi impenetrable, al menos hasta el nivel en que tú lo has entrenado... pero, para mí...

Y el silencio cayó con algo de pesadez... Sasuke esperó, frunciendo después el ceño con molestia al darse cuenta de que su maldita copia no pensaba responderle. Muy pocas veces en su vida se había sentido con tanta necesidad de escuchar respuestas. Y justo estaba por gritarle cuando el otro Sasuke sencillamente entrecerró la mirada parpadeando después y revelando un par de cuentas rojas en lugar de las negras que tenía. Sharingan.

– Mi sharingan es mucho mas avanzado, para mí fue fácil romper esa defensa y colarme un poco por tus pensamientos inmediatos –se encogió de hombros, con presunción– Lo hice apenas cruzamos las miradas, me sorprende que no lo hayas notado.

¿Y cómo se suponía que Sasuke lo notase, si eso debió de ocurrir en una mísera fracción de segundo? Estando en esa condición tan deplorable no era de extrañarse que no hubiese logrado darse cuenta.

Dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola completamente en la almohada, Sasuke se percató de que en realidad estaba más cansado de lo que creía y no estaba seguro si era por su estado físico, o por el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a aumentar al no comprender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Comenzaba a sentirse como un niño perdido, sin nadie a quien acudir por ayuda.

– ¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó al fin Sasuke, con voz carente de sentimientos–.

Aunque no podía verlo, el moreno sabía que su replica se movía un poco dentro de la habitación, además también sentía la forma penetrante en que le miraba... estaba casi seguro de que aun tenía el peligroso sharingan al descubierto.

– Eso es lo mismo que yo me pregunto –respondió el otro– ¿Quién eres tú, _Sasuke_? –nuevamente arrastraba el nombre con saña– Al principio creímos que eras un impostor o al menos un bunshin extremadamente bueno, pero ahora... ¿Quién eres?

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, apretando con cierta fuerza la mandíbula.

– ¿Y quién quieres que sea? ¿Itachi disfrazado? –soltó venenosamente–.

El otro Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo con claro desdén, dejando que en sus ojos color rojizo giraran un poco las tres aspas negras que albergaban adentro.

– Itachi está muerto –escupió– Piensa en una excusa mejor.

Ante esas simples palabras se paralizó por completo, para después relajar su cuerpo mientras que cerraba los ojos. ¡Eso era estúpido! Estúpido y completamente imposible. Todo lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel momento con toda la seguridad del mundo no sería algo más que un sueño bizarro y extraño... alguna alucinación increíblemente real, provocada por la pelea que había tenido con Naruto... sí, claro, seguramente el dobe le había ganado, le había asestado algún golpe en el último momento haciéndole perder el sentido. Porque sencillamente no había mejor explicación a lo que se encontraba viviendo o tal vez, ahora sí se había vuelto completamente loco. No le extrañaría que en aquel momento entrara a la habitación Orochimaru de la mano con Kabuto, sosteniendo un ramo de flores y diciéndole que esperaban que se recuperase pronto.

Una carcajada atrajo su atención, haciendo que abriese los ojos, dejando en su rostro un rictus indescifrable.

– Esa escena es horrible ¿Sabes? –masculló el otro Sasuke–.

El moreno giró su rostro hacia el otro, el Sasuke falso tenía una expresión casi relajada en ese momento... una expresión que él no recordaba haber visto jamás en su propia cara, incluso aun con aquel peligroso sharingan en sus ojos. Mas pronto, adquirió una mueca sombría y demasiado seria, la cual sí encajaba perfectamente con la que él mismo tenía la mayor parte del tiempo.

– Todo indica que tú y yo somos la misma persona... exámenes de sangre, chakra, células, no eres ni un clon perfecto ni un impostor ¿De dónde has salido? –entrecerró de forma peligrosa aquella mirada escarlata– La única diferencia verdadera entre tú y yo es nuestra habilidad... tu chakra podría considerarse una burla si lo comparas con él mío, ¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde vienes?

Pero a Sasuke poco le importaba lo que su estúpida copia estuviese diciendo... ¿Eran la misma persona? Y aunque esa fuese la explicación ¿Realmente esperaba que iba a creerse esa idiotez? Era imposible que existieran dos Sasuke Uchiha en el mundo, sólo un verdadero idiota podría creerse semejante mentira absurda. Y nuevamente el silencio se adueñó del lugar de forma orgullosa. Lo único que podía romperlo era el sonido de dos respiraciones completamente diferentes, de forma tan inaudible que se necesitaría de un buen oído entrenado para lograr detectarlas.

– De acuerdo... ya te has acabado mi paciencia y agradece que he tenido demasiada contigo, he sido bastante indulgente –su voz sonó oscura y siseante– _Sasuke_... ¿Quién demonios eres y de dónde saliste?

Oh, las dos preguntas que venían rondando toda la breve y prácticamente nula conversación que estaba llevando a cabo. Y si aquel falso Sasuke creía que iba a lograr amedrentarlo, cuan equivocado estaba ¿Cómo iba a asustarse de su propia imagen? ¡Ja! Cualquiera que estuviese detrás de aquel teatro ridículo definitivamente no lo conocía, al menos no lo suficiente como para saber que él podría mantener la calma aun en las situaciones más extremas y en las torturas más inhumanas... no por nada Orochimaru se había hecho cargo de su "entrenamiento". Cualquiera que pudiese sobrevivir a ese psicópata con delirios de dios, podría sobrevivirlo casi todo.

Apretando la mandíbula y entornando la mirada con desprecio como lo hacía cada vez que se enfrentaba a algún oponente que no valía la pena, Sasuke movió la cabeza hasta dar con la dirección donde se encontraba el otro Sasuke, que en realidad poco se había movido de su posición original. Conectó fijamente su vista con la otra.

El negro azabache y el rojo sangre enlazaron con fiereza, desatando al instante una pesada tensión que se cargó en el ambiente con rapidez.

– Tonto pequeño Sasuke...

Fue un ligero murmullo emitido por aquel pelinegro vestido de ANBU, pero bastó para que el moreno tendido en la cama abriese los ojos un poco más y soltase casi un cortado jadeo, porque aquellos ojos que poseían el rojo a la vista, dejaron girar el sharingan a una velocidad increíble antes de que las tres aspas se unificaran en una sola, para que después se separaran, formando una figura que difícilmente podría describir en aquellos momentos y dejando al centro una pupila de color blanco. Sasuke boqueó, totalmente perplejo ante aquel sharingan que nunca en su vida había visto. Pero en realidad poco pudo pensar antes de sentirse paralizado por completo, sintiendo como su mente se nublaba de forma asfixiante y completamente dolorosa.

El Sasuke de pie mantuvo la mirada fija en la otra y el momento pareció casi haberse congelado. El Sasuke que permanecía en la cama pronto comenzó a convulsionarse de forma violenta, mientras que palabras entrecortas y ahogadas salían de sus labios, más sin embargo tan rápido como todo empezó, se acabó. La conexión de miradas se rompió bruscamente, haciendo que un Sasuke cayese pesadamente sobre la cama, de nuevo inconsciente y que el otro soltase un grito adolorido antes de chocar contra la pared, resbalando al instante y cayendo sentado. Su respiración era agitada, gotas de sudor resbalaban de su frente y una terrible sensación de nauseas lo invadió, al mismo tiempo que sentía que su cabeza estaba por estallar.

Una de las técnicas que él había desarrollado con su sharingan consistía en adentrarse en el subconsciente de su victima, de tal forma que le permitiese ver lo que él deseara; tal la técnica era bastante útil cuando se trataba de un interrogatorio. Así pues, cuando aquel Sasuke de cabello corto y completamente herido había aparecido, al instante las pruebas volaron para averiguar su verdadera identidad. Y los múltiples estudios que se hicieron arrojaron que eran la misma persona, lo cual no era nada coherente y posible. Por lo tanto había esperado pacientemente para poder indagar en la mente de aquel sujeto y así comprobar si estaban frente algún tipo de técnica completamente desconocida y demasiado avanzada para suplantar a las personas; pero conforme había logrado ver sus pensamientos se asombró de los detalles que aunque insignificantes, a él le revelaban mucho, como las alusiones a Orochimaru o los conocimientos casi secretos del sharingan.

Al final decidió que no quedaba otra cosa más que activar su versión personal del sharingan, para ver toda la vida de ese individuo de ser necesario; ya que sólo así podría saber qué demonios estaba sucediendo.

El resultado había sido completamente inesperado.

Con la respiración ligeramente normalizada, torpemente Sasuke se puso de pie viendo al otro pelinegro en la cama, que presentaba una expresión completamente agotada y pesarosa... y no era de extrañarse, el nexo había sido demasiado intenso y la intrusión a su mente fue casi brutal. Sasuke se llevó una mano para cubrir su rostro y respirar profundamente, sintiendo como punzaban sus sienes. Se sentía asqueado y terriblemente mal... jamás nunca antes en toda su vida, el haber visto en los recuerdos de una persona le había creado tal sensación. Pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez era algo macabro y perturbador. Algo enteramente desquiciado.

Había visto una vida entera en segundos. Y no era cualquiera.

Realmente fue una de las experiencias más desagradables de su existencia. Las náuseas aún no se iban y tendría que esperar un poco para que la presión que se le había subido de golpe, se bajase. Limpió el sudor de su frente y decidió abandonar la habitación, sintiéndose todavía enfermo. La puerta se abrió con una facilidad asombrosa y en cuanto salió del cuarto, la iluminación se esfumó y todo quedó en oscuridad, que hizo una silenciosa compañía al moreno que en ese momento en cama dormía.

Una vez afuera, recargó su frente sobre la pared, colocando una de sus manos en la superficie como apoyo, donde inspiró profundamente e intentó serenarse. El lugar donde se encontraba era el pasillo designado a la recuperación y observación de algunos criminales que se consideraban como altamente peligrosos; el hospital de Konoha únicamente tenía una ala dedicada a ese tipo de personas por el simple y mero hecho de que en ocasiones era necesario restaurar a los criminales para poder interrogarlos después, dependiendo del tipo de acción que se debiese de efectuar con ellos. Aquel pasillo era muy poco iluminado y sólo personal estrictamente restringido tenía un libre acceso a él.

Se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior haciéndolo sangrar, antes de ponerse en marcha por el desolado y silencioso lugar. Su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas, tenía demasiadas cosas y un montón de sentimientos encontrados y completamente revueltos.

Sólo había una única salida existente, la cual permanecía siempre custodiada por afuera por dos ANBU de forma permanente.

Lo curioso, si es que podía llamársele así, era que una persona se encontraba ahí con la apariencia de estar esperando con paciencia por algo. Vestía la típica ropa de un jounin, con el chaleco desabrochado y sandalias de color negro; su cabello rubio brillante cubría con algunos mechones su frente donde lucía el protector de Konoha y llegaba a unos cuantos centímetros sobre sus hombros. Tres líneas se distinguían en la mejilla que era visible. Algo pareció alertarle, ya que se giró justamente en su dirección, observándolo primero con alegría reflejada en el azul puro de sus ojos y después preocupación.

Sasuke decidió tragarse en lo posible todo lo que sentía dentro y dedicó una desganada sonrisa al rubio que tan fijamente le observaba.

– ¿Sasuke? –le llamó inseguro– ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?

El ojinegro sabía que poco o nada podría ocultarle al otro, pero prefería decírselo después a tener que comenzar a hablar ahora. Además, aquel terrible sinsabor que se había manifestado en él luego de haber utilizado aquella técnica con el otro "Sasuke" todavía no se iba... y ahora al mirar a aquel rubio, incluso se había intensificado de forma asombrosa.

Llegó hasta él y sin previo aviso lo apresó con fuerza entre sus brazos, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco que se formaba entre su cuello y su hombro, aspirando el conocido aroma de los cabellos rubios y estrechándolo con firmeza. El rubio sencillamente se lo permitió, algo atónito.

– Te amo –susurró Sasuke– Nunca te haría daño ¿Lo sabes, verdad? Jamás me atrevería... no podría...

Completamente desconcertado pero conmovido al mismo tiempo, el ojiazul le devolvió suavemente el abrazo, mientras plasmaba una sonrisa dulce en sus labios.

– Lo sé, yo también te amo –respondió, acariciando con suavidad la espalda del moreno– Sasuke ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

Pero él no respondió y en cambio lo soltó, tomando su rostro entre sus manos con firmeza y depositando un inesperado beso en los labios entreabiertos.

– Por nada del mundo intentaría dañarte, antes me mataría a hacerlo –musitó quedamente– No te dejaría... no me apartaría de tu lado...

Cuando el otro ahora sí estaba por preguntar con más insistencia, completamente confundido y ya de por si preocupado por el comportamiento tan raro que presentaba el pelinegro, éste cubrió nuevamente su boca, deslizando con habilidad su lengua y acariciando la suya. El rubio no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro placentero ante los movimientos tan familiares y bastante amorosos que el otro le prodigaba, estrechándolo nuevamente con delicadeza contra su cuerpo. Al separarse, Sasuke retiró el protector de la aldea que portaba el rubio, dejando caer con libertad los mechones sobre su frente en contacto directo y después se decidió a recargar su frente sobre la otra, dejando que sus narices se rozaran con ligereza.

– Estoy cansado, vamos a casa... después te contaré ¿Bien?

Anonadó, el ojiazul asintió, antes de separarse por completo y dejar que el moreno tomase de su mano, tirando un poco de ella cuando comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos con aflicción, no logrando entender el comportamiento que estaba mostrando el Uchiha. Se llevó entonces la mano derecha que es la que tenía libre hacia su abultado y notorio estomago... cosa que no era extraña para sus cinco meses de embarazo.

Y con muchas silenciosas preguntas, el rubio se dejó guiar, notando entonces en su boca el sabor metálico a sangre que le había dejado el beso de Sasuke.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Anexo I A**

 _El viaje había sido bastante tranquilo, sin que inconveniente alguno se atravesara, por lo que antes del anochecer del primer día después de que partieran de Konoha, ya se encontraban en la primera ciudad que se hallaron a su paso._

 _Allí, Jiraiya había decidido pasar la noche en una humilde posada, rentando sólo una habitación que bien debía de servir para los tres. Aunque el sannin se quedó poco tiempo, pues apenas entraron, se había despedido diciendo que debía atender unos asuntos, por lo que Sasuke y Naruto eran libres de acomodar su equipaje e incluso salir a comer hacia el puesto más cercano, siempre y cuando no se perdiesen, ya que el hombre no tenía intenciones de estar desperdiciando el tiempo en buscarlos._

 _Con total emoción el rubio había corrido a desempacar algunas cosas, sacando del pequeño armario uno de los futones que allí se encontraban y procediendo a dejarlo sobre el suelo, para después lanzarse sobre é,l riendo, totalmente feliz._

– _¡Ne, ne, Sasuke! –le llamó por todo lo alto– ¿No estás emocionado'ttebayo? ¡Es nuestra primera noche fuera de Konoha!_

 _Sasuke, quien a diferencia del otro había comenzado a sacar algunas de sus cosas con mayor cuidado y tranquilidad, únicamente soltó un resoplido ante las palabras del ojiazul._

– _¿Qué tiene de emocionante? –cuestionó monótonamente– No es la primera vez que dejamos Konoha._

– _Sí, pero esta la primera noche que estamos fuera de Konoha como aprendices del viejo._

 _Naruto era de mente simple, de eso no existía duda._

– _Me hubiera gustado que también viniera Sakura-chan –y soltó un suspiro– Habría sido de lo mejor._

– _Tsk –expresó con desdén– Sakura únicamente sería una carga si hubiese venido._

– _Oe ¡No te pases, Sasuke-teme! –saltó al instante– Sakura-chan no es una carga, dattebayo._

– _No estoy de humor para discutir tonterías –declaró–._

– _¡Sakura-chan tampoco es una tontería!_

 _Inspirando aire profundamente para intentar llamar un poco de paciencia, Sasuke procedió entonces a tomarse unos minutos para pensar su respuesta._

– _Sakura sería una carga –dijo con lentitud, como si remarcara cada palabra– Porque ella no tiene motivos para hacer este entrenamiento... ella es muy diferente de nosotros._

 _El tono que el moreno había usado tenía cierto aire reverencial, por lo que inesperadamente Naruto se encontró sin mucho que responderle, ya que, por una parte, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, el ojinegro tenía razón._

 _Sakura no necesitaba hacerse más fuerte porque quisiera cumplir una promesa... o una venganza._

– _Pero de todas formas habría sido divertido –aun así insistió el rubio–._

 _Sin embargo, Sasuke no respondió y Naruto no sabía si su silencio le había dado la razón o lo contradecía._

 **Anexo I B**

 _Definitivamente ya no podía más, había estado casi tres día en aquella posición... ¡Era algo cruel! Estaba cansado, adolorido, hambriento, malhumorado y más muerto que vivo. Suspiró lastimeramente y deseó dejarse caer, sin embargo nuevamente en quién sabía ya cuántas veces, se giró a un lado, observando la silueta inmóvil de su compañero de entrenamiento._

 _Sasuke permanecía sin mover ni un músculo ¡Y así había estado durante días! ¡Demonios! Ese maldito Uchiha siempre tenía que ser tan perfecto en todo. Naruto bufó inconforme, odiándose por no ser mejor._

– _Usuratonkachi –la voz de Sasuke se escuchó– Si ya estás cansado, ríndete sencillamente._

– _¡Ni hablar, dattebayo! ¡Soy tan bueno como tú! Y me voy a quedar aquí hasta que ero-sennin venga ¡Ya lo veras, Sasuke-teme!_

– _¡Hmpf!... dobe –sonrió arrogantemente– Es demasiado para ti, me sorprende que aun puedas seguir allí._

– _¡Ya te dije que soy bueno'ttebayo!_

– _En tus sueños, caerás de un momento a otro._

– _¡Vete al diablo, baka!_

– _Acéptalo, no puedes con esto._

 _El rubio cerró con fuerza los ojos y apretó los puños, aborreciendo cada palabra que estaba escuchando. Finalmente abrió los ojos bruscamente y giró su cuerpo para poder mirar al otro mejor._

– _¡Sí puedo! ¡Y voy a enseñártelo, dattebayo! Haré todo lo que tenga que hacer, entrenaré hasta el cansancio y aun así seguiré ¡No me voy a rendir, Sasuke! Porque debo ser lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a Orochimaru._

– _Dobe –susurró el otro cansinamente– Ése empeño tuyo con derrotar a Orochimaru comienza a molestarme._

– _¡Pues mal por ti! Porque seguiré diciéndolo hasta que no deje huella de ese tipo ¡Voy a vencerlo! Y así te voy a liberar de su estúpido sello, dattebayo._

– _No te lo estoy pidiendo –dijo malhumorado–._

– _¡Ya lo sé! Quiero hacerlo porque eres mi amigo y no voy a dejar que un amigo mío viva con un loco detrás de él... y aunque tú no creas que puedo lograrlo, algún día te demostraré lo contrario ¡Voy a liberarte, lo prometo'ttebayo! Y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, porque ese es mi camino shinobi._

 _Sasuke guardó silencio al igual que Naruto y durante tres horas más, nadie dijo nada._

 _Cuando Jiraiya regresó a aquella parte del bosque, después de pasar una buena noche durmiendo en la posada que se encontraba cerca de allí, no pudo hacer otra cosa sino asombrarse al ver que sus dos "discípulos" se encontraban exactamente como los había dejado la última vez: aun parados de cabeza en lo alto de los árboles, con el único sostén de sus pies pegados a sus respectivas ramas gracias a su chakra. Por el sello que había puesto y que no había sido roto, se dio cuenta perfectamente de que ninguno de los dos se había descolgado en ningún momento, lo que quería decir que tenían tres días enteros controlando moderadamente el fluyo de su energía para poder seguir en aquella posición, había dudado bastante del rubio, ya que siendo sinceros no creía que Naruto fuese a soportar tanto. Quizás aquel par no era un desastre andando, aunque había que ser optimistas, sólo tenía unas semanas con ellos y parecían estar haciendo más o menos bien las cosas... aquella rivalidad que mantenían daba la impresión de ser el suficiente aliciente para motivarlos a practicar hasta conseguir lo que les imponía._

 _Al darles el permiso para bajar, ambos cayeron literalmente exhaustos. Naruto se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se fue de espaldas en el suelo, quedando completamente acostado, a diferencia suya, Sasuke se recostó sobre el árbol y cerró los ojos._

– _¡Muy bien! Es más de lo que esperaba de su resistencia –habló el anciano– Creo que ahora sí podemos pasar a practicar técnicas que requieren más concentración y destreza en el chakra._

 _Ninguno de los dos respondió, bastante ocupados en descansar e intentar recordar cómo era tener la cabeza hacia el cielo y no hacia el suelo._

 _Sasuke desvió su mirada de forma discreta hacia donde Naruto respiraba agitadamente como si la vida se le fuera en ello... y entonces, sin que se notase siquiera, una pequeña sonrisa sincera se dibujó en sus labios. Y afortunadamente nadie lo vio, porque nadie hubiese creído que Sasuke Uchiha pudiese sonreír hacia el rubio sin presunción._

 **Anexo I C**

 _Para desquitarse pateó sin miramiento alguno una piedra que se encontraba en su camino, la cual rebotó unos cuantos metros antes de detenerse._

– _¡Odio hacer misiones para niños, dattebayo!_

 _Desde luego, Jiraiya había aceptado a Sasuke y Naruto como sus aprendices e incluso se había hecho responsable de varios gastos, sin embargo eso no quería decir que también iba a darles dinero para que lo usaran a su gusto, por lo que si los dos querían comprar alguna cosa -obviamente innecesaria para su entrenamiento-, ambos iban a tener que buscar ganarse el dinero de la manera que pudiesen._

 _Resultaba ser entonces que la mayoría de las ciudades y algunas villas contaban con un tablón de anuncios, donde la gente solía poner trabajos que se necesitaban de ciertas habilidades ninja para ser llevados a cabo; las personas que colocaban allí los anuncios eran gente que esperaba que algún ninja que estuviese de paso por la ciudad quisiera aceptar el trabajo. Ésa había sido entonces la única forma en la que Naruto consiguió ganar algunos ryos: haciendo misiones que en Konoha se considerarían como de rango D. Estaba demás decir que eso no lo tenía feliz, pero los tiempos desesperados requerían medidas desesperadas._

– _Al menos ahora tengo para comprar algunos tazones de ramen –y ante la mención de su comida favorita, pareció cambiarle el humor–._

– _¿No te aburres de comer siempre lo mismo?_

 _La pregunta que Sasuke había dicho era retórica, porque el moreno bien sabía que el de ojos azules podría ser capaz de comerse diez tazones de ramen en un solo día y aun así, volver a hacer lo mismo al día siguiente._

– _Claro que no'ttebayo ¡El ramen es la comida de los dioses! –gritó con entusiasmo, levantando un puño al aire– Yo creo que eso es lo que te hace falta para que te mejore el humor, necesitas comer más ramen –y se cruzó de brazos, cerrando los ojos y asintiendo con la cabeza ante sus "sabias" palabras–._

– _Usuratonkachi –dijo de manera automática– No tengo ganas de enfermarme por comer basura._

– _¡Teme! Tenle más respeto al ramen ¡Es sagrado!_

 _Revirando los ojos, Sasuke negó apenas con la cabeza, para después suspirar inaudiblemente._

– _Como ya dije, no quiero enfermar, así que yo escogeré a dónde iremos a comer._

– _¡Eso jamás! –renegó al instante– ¡Vamos a comer ramen, ramen!_

– _Yo decido a donde vamos a ir, porque yo voy a pagar._

 _Aquellas palabras fueron mágicas, porque al instante el rostro del rubio se iluminó completamente, mientras que sus ojos parecían brillar con emoción, dedicándole al pelinegro una mirada esperanzada._

– _¿De verdad vas a pagar tú, dattebayo?_

– _Hmpf... lo hago únicamente porque quiero comer algo decente, para variar._

– _No importa si es por eso ¡Tú vas a pagar! ¡Eres genial, Sasuke-teme!_

 _El moreno entrecerró los ojos, mirando al rubio con desdén, revirando nuevamente los ojos y cruzándose de brazos, esperando que el otro entendiese su obvio descontento._

 _Sin embargo, la verdad era que el ojinegro no necesitaba realmente hacer misiones para conseguir algo de efectivo, ya que al igual que Jiraiya, él tenía una cuenta bancaria de la cual podía retirar dinero, mismo que había quedado como herencia ante el hecho de que todo lo que se hallaba en Konoha bajo el nombre de los Uchiha le había sido heredado. Normalmente no tenía demasiado intereses por ese hecho, que en muchas ocasiones le traía recuerdos no muy gratos; pero ahora que se hallaba viajando, parecía ser que después de todo aquella cuenta le sería útil._

 _Y sólo porque contaba con dinero más que suficiente es que se animaba a hacer algo como pagar por la comida del rubio... no porque quisiera ahorrarle ese gasto a Naruto._

 _¡Absolutamente no! Sería absurdo._

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸SN¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸SN¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸SN¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸SN¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸SN¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

No saben la enorme nostalgia que sentí al estar leyendo los anexos. Por un momento me transporté muchos años atrás, cuando mi gusto por el anime de Naruto apenas comenzaba. El último tercio del manga, el final y la continuación siguen siendo malos tragos para mí, pero si de algo estoy segura ahora, es que lo que recuerdo que me llamó por primera vez a éste fandom, sigue allí.

.:¤°— "A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto y de pronto, toda nuestra vida se concentra en un sólo instante. _..._ " —°¤:.


	3. Capítulo II

**Recordatorio** : Para distinguir a un Sasuke de otro, la cosa es así:

 _Sasuke: Con letra cursiva... estamos hablando del Sasuke que se fue con Orochimaru._

Sasuke: Con letra normal, **no** cursiva... estamos hablando del Sasuke que se quedó con Naruto.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**DiStInToS CaMiNoS**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

 **Capítulo II**

 **D** os de las cosas que había notado esta vez al despertar, era que su cuerpo a comparación de la última vez, no dolía casi en nada... y que la luz de la habitación se encontraba encendida. Gruñó con fastidio y maldijo la primera cosa que se le vino a la mente.

– Estaba comenzando a preguntarme si debía utilizar los métodos de Tsunade para despertarte.

 _Sasuke_ torció la boca y se encogió un poco sobre sí mismo al escuchar aquella voz, que de golpe le trajo un montón de recuerdos nada agradables, que hacían que comenzara a dudar sobre el estado de su salud mental. Se negó a abrir los ojos de momento, deseando desesperadamente que aquello no fuese más que un sueño estúpido e incoherente.

– Oh, _Sasuke_ , si no me miras no me darás el lujo de leer tus pensamientos –la voz sonó burlona y casi hasta jovial– Bien, no me importa... igual y no deseo que ensucies más mi mente con tus pensamientos retorcidos y perversos... estás seriamente dañado ¿Alguien te lo había dicho?

El _moreno_ apretó la mandíbula, preguntándose realmente si los demás también odiaban escuchar su propia voz y lo consideraban como algo indeseado.

– De acuerdo... ¿No quieres saber qué noticias te traigo?

Sin embargo, el silencio dio la respuesta.

– Hmn... ¿Sabías que Naruto está justamente detrás de la puerta? Ha pedido verte.

La sola mención de aquel nombre provocó que _Sasuke_ tuviese un ligero sobresalto, como si hubiese querido ponerse de pie.

– Vaya, así que eso al menos si parece interesarte –la voz sonó con desprecio– No te emociones tanto, no dejaría que te acercaras a Naruto, estarías muerto mucho antes de que siquiera le tocaras un cabello a mi esposo.

 _Sasuke_ momentáneamente se paralizó al escuchar las palabras del que _él_ consideraba, no era más que una copia suya. ¿Esposo? ¿Había dicho: "esposo"?... ¿Quería decir que se había casado con él? ¡Oh, por favor! Esto sí que se había vuelto crasamente surreal ¿Qué iba a decirle ahora? ¿Qué Sakura era su amante?

– Deja de ser un gatito asustadizo y dame la cara ¿Éste es el último del Clan Uchiha? Si la familia no se hubiese deshonrado sola, tú lo estarías haciendo en estos momentos.

El _moreno_ abrió entonces los ojos de golpe, incapaz de soportar algo como eso. Su orgullo no podía permitírselo, además, ya estaba completamente cansado de la diatriba sin sentido que estaba alegando el otro. Había deseado fervientemente que al despertar no tuviese que encontrarse de nuevo frente a aquellas orbes negras gemelas de las suyas. No tenía explicación alguna para lo que estaba sucediendo ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese otro Sasuke Uchiha? ¿En qué clase de maldito truco lo habían metido?

 _Sasuke_ miró fijamente a su otro yo, que esta vez no llevaba puesto el traje de ANBU, ya que llevaba puesto la ropa usual que portaban los jounin. Además, en esta ocasión se encontraba sentado justamente al lado de la cama en la que estaba, con la silla girada en sentido contrario y utilizando el respaldo para recargar sus manos, en las cuales cómodamente había colocado su mentón... observándolo de forma escrutiñadora y aburrida.

– Tranquilo, que no tengo intenciones de meterme con lo que piensas –se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente– ¿Sabes lo que ocurrió la última vez?

 _Sasuke_ entrecerró la mirada, volviendo sus ojos unas ligeras ranuras negras completamente inquisitivas. Claro que _él_ recordaba perfectamente lo que sucedió... ¡Por supuesto! Y eso únicamente hizo que su sangre hirviese con una rabia asombrosa, haciéndole desear el poder moverse para saltar encima de aquel infeliz que tenía su apariencia.

– La única forma de saber a ciencia cierta lo que había sucedido –continuó hablando su otro yo– Era ver en tu mente, encontrar algo que me dejase ver realmente quién eras... vi más de lo que hubiese deseado.

 _Sasuke_ se mordió el labio haciéndolo sangrar con fiereza, mirando con furia al moreno vestido de jounin.

– Así que... te fuiste con Orochimaru.

 _Sasuke_ siguió sin apartar la vista del otro, que le regresaba la mirada con la misma frialdad y altivez que le dedicaba.

– Es únicamente una teoría –el Sasuke de la silla se puso de pie– Realmente no es algo que se haya considerado con interés... pero algunos creen que existen mundos parecidos al nuestro... mundos que tienen a las mismas personas, quizás hasta los mismos lugares y situaciones... _realidades alternas_ , así lo llamaron. Desde luego ¿Quién en su sano juicio iba a tomar en serio semejante estupidez? –soltó una risa sardónica– Felicidades, _Sasuke_ , porque podrías ser la prueba que necesitábamos todos los escépticos para creer.

El _moreno_ en cama únicamente torció la boca con burla, para después soltar una risa que sonó completamente macabra, casi desquiciada. Rió hasta que no pudo más y aun así los espasmos de las risas siguieron sacudiendo su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que tapaba la mitad de su rostro con una de sus manos, mirando de reojo al otro Sasuke, con una mueca desencajada.

– ¿Quieres decir... que estoy en otro mundo? –preguntó peligrosamente–.

Pero no esperó por una respuesta y comenzó a reír de nuevo, como si realmente se hubiese vuelto loco. Su contraparte jounin sencillamente lo miró con indeferencia, como si aquel desplante de demencia no le asombrase en lo más mínimo, al contrario, como si le cansase.

– Bien... entonces ¿Qué otra jodida explicación quieres que te de? –siseó– Allá afuera hay un mundo completamente diferente... ¿Sabes que Akatsuki fue destruido? ¿Qué Gaara aún tiene a Shukaku? Y de Itachi, para ti él sigue vivo ¿No?, todas éstas cosas son diferentes de donde vienes... ¿Qué otra maldita explicación existe para tu existencia? ¡Tú no perteneces a este lugar!... eres Sasuke Uchiha, de eso no hay duda... pero no eres yo. Los pensamientos no se pueden falsificar, yo he visto tu vida completa ¡Y eres real! Las cosas que viviste han sucedido ¡Pero no aquí! No tenemos ninguna otra teoría, hemos rebuscando el asunto hasta el cansancio ¡Y no tenemos más!

Repentinamente todo el agotamiento que creyó ya no tener, llegó de golpe a su cuerpo. Automáticamente _Sasuke_ relajó todo su peso sobre la cama, pero se negó a cerrar los ojos... porque lo que acababa de escuchar tenía que ser una mentira. Realmente deseaba con desesperación que aquello no fuese mas que una táctica para quebrar su resistencia mental... algún truco enfermo como los que tanto le gustaba usar al sannin de las serpientes en sus excesivos entrenamientos. Porque la idea de haber ido a parar a otro mundo, donde exactamente ya existía otro Sasuke, era algo imposible ¡Claro que era imposible! Esas no eran más que patrañas, tonterías que la gente se inventaba al no tener nada mejor que hacer, no podía existir algún otro tipo de mundo con las mismas personas. No era viable... realmente deseaba que no lo fuese. Y se negaba absolutamente a creerlo... iba en contra de la lógica, del sentido común, de lo posible.

Pero y si fuese verdad... ¿Qué iba a hacer _él_ entonces?

Por su parte, el otro Sasuke se había acercado a la cama con pasos enteramente silenciosos, parándose justo al lado de la cabecera. Nuevamente aquellas miradas iguales se observaron ahora sí con notable resentimiento mutuo.

– Yo me quedé... decidí no seguir a Orochimaru.

Fue lo ultimo que escuchó, ya que acto seguido en un rápido movimiento, el Sasuke de cabello largo extendió su mano, golpeando ligeramente su frente con los dedos índice y medio, haciendo que su cabeza cayese libremente por la almohada y se ladease un poco. Nuevamente había ido a dar al reino de los sueños.

Sasuke suspiró entonces, mirando aun con indiferencia a su "gemelo" que se encontraba en la cama. Ni siquiera él era capaz creerse por completo sus palabras, pero ¿Qué más quedaba por creer, cuando aparecía otra persona que daba todas las señas de ser tú mismo? Por el momento no había nada más que hacer un poco de caso a esa desquiciada teoría, que hablaba de universos paralelos y mundos alternos; cuando la cordura se termina, únicamente queda recurrir a la locura. Por ahora, hasta no descubrir otra cosa, no les quedaba más que fiarse a esas tontas suposiciones.

Suspirando con fastidio, el moreno camino hasta la puerta y la abrió, asomándose apenas un poco.

– Ya puedes entrar.

Del otro lado, recargado cómodamente sobre la pared y con una mano acariciando su redondo estomago, se hallaba Naruto, que le sonrió al verlo.

– ¿Estarías muerto antes de tocarle un cabello a mi esposo? –preguntó el rubio, encaminándose hacia donde estaba él– ¡Oh, Sasuke! Que gesto tan increíblemente romántico de tu parte –dijo con clara burla–.

– Guarda silencio, usuratonkachi.

El ojiazul únicamente reviró la mirada, como si estuviese completamente acostumbrado al carácter del otro. Y es que realmente lo estaba. Con paso seguro entró a la habitación una vez que el moreno se hizo a un lado.

Naruto se quedó de pie, lo suficientemente alejado del sello que rodeaba a la cama y que después pisó para acercarse mejor y observar a la persona que allí había. Sasuke sencillamente cruzó los brazos observando con detenimiento las acciones del otro.

– Vaya –exclamó al fin el rubio, girándose para mirarlo– Él y tú tienen la misma presencia... pero la suya es demasiado oscura –torció ligeramente la boca– No me gusta, me hace sentir... incomodo'ttebayo –sacudió la cabeza– Pero supongo que es normal, si tenemos en cuenta lo que has visto y...

Naruto paró de hablar de golpe, girando con rapidez la cabeza hacia el moreno dormido. Frunció el ceño y olfateó el aire de alrededor. Con cautela se acercó lo suficiente a la cama y luego se inclinó. Sasuke sintió que se sobresaltaba cuando se percató de que el rubio aspiraba con fuerza sobre el cuello del otro moreno.

– Naruto –casi pareció alarmado– ¿Qué se supone qué...?

Pero el ojiazul extendió una de sus manos, pidiendo silencio mientras que se dedicaba a examinar un poco más con el olfato. Al fin, se separó con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro, alargó su mano derecha como si quisiera tocar al otro Sasuke sin llegar a hacerlo, paseándola de la cabeza a los pies en el aire, como si su mano fuese alguna especie de detector. Luego de esto ausentemente se llevó el dedo índice a la boca, comenzando a mordisquearlo con ligereza. Sasuke sabía que aquel gesto lo hacía usualmente cuando se encontraba pensando ausentemente, algo lo ponía nervioso o lo perturbaba.

– Kurama –dijo al fin, girándose completamente para ver al ojinegro– Es demasiado tenue, pero el chakra de Kurama está por todas partes en él.

Sasuke se acercó al rubio, al mismo tiempo que miraba con fijeza al otro Sasuke que permanecía completamente inmóvil sobre la cama.

– Ninguno de los estudios que se han hecho han revelado algo así.

– No es algo que se pueda notar con un simple estudio... es mas bien... –Naruto desvió la mirada, seriamente– Cosa de demonios, tú sabes... tiene el chakra de Kurama, pero es diferente, dattebayo.

– Con este sujeto todo es diferente –agregó con desdén–.

– Lo que quiero decir es que es diferente al chakra que estoy acostumbrado a utilizar. Sabes que el mío esta mezclado con el de Kurama y eso lo hace diferente a como lo utilizaba de niño... como cuando le pones una gota de jazmín a un perfume de lavanda, para los conocedores el aroma es otro, pero para la gente común sigue siendo lo mismo –el rubio continuó mordisqueando su dedo, mientras esperaba estarse explicando de forma adecuada– Y con él, no hay jazmín.

El Uchiha consideró que debía de comenzar a controlar el tiempo que Naruto pasaba con Ino, ya que no quería que el Uzumaki terminara abriendo una floristería o algo semejante. Miró con más atención al ojiazul y se dio cuenta de que este aun estaba jugueteando con su dedo, pero más importante aun, había logrado distinguir un destello rojo.

– Naruto –le llamó diligentemente–.

El rubio se giró esperando a que Sasuke dijese algo más, pero en lugar de ello, el moreno sencillamente le dedicó una mirada a la boca, haciendo que al instante el ojiazul hiciese lo mismo, sacando su dedo y dándose cuenta de que inconscientemente le había hecho una herida sobre la yema, donde la sangre escarlata se dejaba ver.

– Ah, sí, lo siento –Naruto sonrió con ingenuidad– Tú sabes lo aturdido que me esta poniendo el embarazo y las manías del zorro.

Sasuke sabía que el asunto que estaban tratando era algo serio e importante, pero pese a ello no pudo evitar endulzar un poco su mirada oscura y acercarse al rubio, pasando un brazo sobre su espalda, depositando un espontáneo e inesperado beso sobre sus labios. Un simple contacto casto y cariñoso; apartándose después y acariciando con el dorso de su mano una de las mejillas marcadas de forma zorruna.

– Gracias –musitó el moreno con suavidad–.

Naruto sonrió entonces de aquella forma boba y enamorada que Sasuke tanto adoraba. El rubio sabía perfectamente porqué le estaba dando las gracias y de no haber estado en mitad de una habitación de hospital, seguramente se hubiese lanzado a brazos del otro, chillando de emoción como un niño pequeño. Después de todo, Naruto estaba al tanto de lo increíblemente feliz que su embarazo había hecho a Sasuke y lo notaba todos los días en aquel brillo radiante que mostraban los ojos del Uchiha al verlo, o de la forma tan cariñosa que tenía de acariciar su vientre mientras sonreía con tanta ternura que hacía que Naruto casi quisiera llorar. Después de todo, su sueño de tener una familia se estaba cumpliendo.

Sasuke fue el que tuvo que salir de aquel trance en el que siempre caía cada vez que miraba aquel par de ojos tan azules como el cielo, pues después de todo, aquel no era precisamente el momento más adecuado para comenzar a ponerse melosos. Así que alejándose unos pasos del rubio, se dedicó a retomar la conversación original en el punto donde había quedado.

– Lo que quieres decir –Sasuke comenzó a hablar con aire desinteresado– Es que el chakra que él tiene ¿Es completamente de Kyuubi? ¿No tiene rastros tuyos?

– Exacto –sonrió divertido, aunque ocultándolo bastante bien al notar el intento del moreno por parecer indiferente– Según dijiste lo último que alcanzaste a ver era que estaba peleando conmigo... bueno, con el _otro_ Naruto que está en su mundo –el rubio mostró un gesto infantil en el rostro– Que complicado'ttebayo.

Sasuke reviró los ojos... pensando en que a pesar de que había luchado durante años, tratando de quitarle al rubio aquella manía de pronunciar el molesto "dattebayo" casi cada dos frases, aun no había conseguido hacerlo completamente, pero al menos se alegraba de que ya no lo pronunciase tan seguido como cuando tenían doce años.

– Como sea –continuó– Seguramente son rastros de la pelea, pero si ese fuera el caso... ya debería de haber desaparecido, más bien pareciera como si estuviese impregnado en su piel o algo así –Naruto inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba, mirando el techo escuálido de la habitación– Le preguntaré a Kurama sobre esto, él podría tener algunas respuestas o ideas.

El moreno decidió que por el día de hoy ya era suficiente de estar en aquel lugar, así que colocando su mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de Naruto y rodeando su espalda con el brazo, lo instó a ir a la salida.

– Vamos a compartir tu interesante descubrimiento con la vieja alcohólica y el anciano degenerado –anunció caminando la puerta–.

– Joh, Sasuke –Naruto infló las mejillas aniñadamente– Que hipócrita eres... cuando estamos con ellos les dices _Tsunade-san_ y _Jiraiya-sensei_.

Sasuke giró, mirándolo con suspicacia y sonriendo de lado, de aquella forma tan arrogante que casi sacaba de quicio.

– Dobe –dijo con malicia– _Sólo_ cuando estamos con ellos.

Naruto sonrió, aunque se encogió de hombros como si estuviese pidiendo paciencia a los cielos. Y antes de salir, el moreno cazó nuevamente su boca en un beso juguetón, que le hizo reír de forma cómplice cuando se separaron. El mundo podría estarse cayendo frente a ellos, pero si estaban juntos, poco les importaba en realidad.

Tras ellos la puerta se cerró, sellándose al mismo tiempo para resguardar a la persona que por el momento era su ocupante.

El _moreno_ que se encontraba en la cama se removió, como si pareciese que luego de tanta tranquilidad ahora estuviese teniendo alguna especie de pesadilla.

– Na...ruto –exhaló quedamente–.

Fue lo único que dijo, para aparentemente, continuar sumergido en su mal sueño.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Anexo II A**

 _Contadas veces en su vida había llegado a sentirse realmente avergonzado y definitivamente aquella ocasión se trataba de una de esas raras ocasiones. No podía creer que en lugar de estar con Orochimaru obteniendo el supuesto poder instantáneo que le ofreció, al contrario se encontrase en aquel lugar, escondido como un vil ladronzuelo y en... en semejante situación._

– _Esto es humillante, dattebayo._

 _Sasuke tuvo que darle razón silenciosamente a las palabras de Naruto, quien se encontraba a su lado en aquel momento._

– _Aun no me creo que ero-sennin sea capaz de estar haciendo... "ésas" cosas en lugar de ocuparse de nuestro importante entrenamiento'ttebayo... ¡Debería darle vergüenza!_

– _Hmpf, dobe, no sé siquiera por qué finges ofenderte, tú eres igual, por algo te inventaste esa técnica indecente._

– _¡Más respeto! Gracias a mi Oiroke no Jutsu es que puedo convencer a ero-sennin cuando se pone necio y no quiere entrenarnos._

– _¿Ah, sí? –sonrió burlonamente– Pues no veo que esa chica en la que te transformas nos haya ayudado mucho esta vez ¡El anciano te ha ignorado!_

– _¡Argh! ¡Déjame en paz, Sasuke-teme!, voy a mejorar mi jutsu ¡Te lo aseguro!_

– _No necesito saber si vas a mejorar tus inútiles técnicas, pero si esa es tu intención, ya te puedes largar al espiar chicas desnudas como ese viejo libidinoso. Son iguales los dos._

– _¡Claro que no! –infló las mejillas de forma infantil– Yo no soy un pervertido, dattebayo, yo no espió chicas desnudas con las intenciones que tiene ero-sennin. Sólo lo he hecho para perfeccionar mi Oiroke no Jutsu, porque me di cuenta de que todos los adultos son unos pervertidos. Hasta ahora nadie ha vencido mi técnica'ttebayo ¡Eso prueba que tan fuerte es!_

– _Usuratonkachi –susurró con una mueca– A mí ese desperdiciado jutsu tuyo no me afecta._

– _¡Es lógico, dattebayo! Nosotros no somos unos pervertidos, por eso mi jutsu no te afecta y por eso a mí no me agradan las cosas que hace ero-sennin._

 _El moreno comprendió que Naruto estaba convencido de lo que estaba diciendo y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sorprenderse, porque si ese era el caso, Naruto en realidad no era más que un mocoso inocente... pero ¿Cómo puede alguien ser inocente cuando se transforma a sí mismo en una chica desnuda y atrevida? Definitivamente que Naruto debía de ser uno de los grandes misterios del universo._

 _Con una sonrisa de superioridad que se dibujó en sus labios, Sasuke miró unos instantes al Uzumaki antes de encaminarse hacia donde se encontraba su "maestro"._

 _Los tres habían llegado a un tranquilo pueblo en el País de la Flor y como era de esperarse, Jiraiya había corrido a los baños públicos a espiar apenas había tenido la oportunidad, dejando a sus dos alumnos completamente molestos. El ermitaño se encontraba estratégicamente escondido, espiando por un agujero que había en la pared de madera, sonriendo suciamente y babeando casi hasta el suelo; Sasuke y Naruto se habían quedado algunos metros alejados, nada deseosos de ser partícipes de las "investigaciones" de su supuesto sensei._

 _Tan entretenido se encontraba Jiraiya que no prestó atención a Sasuke que llegó a su lado, agachándose mientras depositaba algo en el suelo, para enderezarse después y regresar sus pasos, parándose al lado de Naruto que lo miró con un claro signo de confusión en sus brillantes ojos azules. Sasuke sonrió nuevamente con petulancia, antes de realizar un sencillo sello frente a su rostro para momentos después de una manera rápida y brusca, tomar la muñeca derecha de Naruto y comenzar a correr en dirección contraria de los baños públicos. El rubio se dejó arrastrar, sorprendido y molesto después._

– _¡Oi, Sasuke-teme! ¿Qué cojones te pasa? ¡Suéltame, dattebayo!_

 _Pero el rubio no siguió quejándose, ya que momentos después el sonido de una pequeña explosión se escuchó y luego de eso, le siguieron un montón de gritos femeninos y aterrorizados... muchos de ellos hablando de un "horrible viejo degenerado". Naruto giró su rostro hacia atrás mientras corría, observando el ligero humo que se había levantado y la conmoción que se formó en los baños. De pronto, comprendió todo y una sonrisa afloró en su rostro, antes de comenzar a reír a grandes y contagiosas carcajadas dejando todavía que Sasuke lo guiase mientras corrían._

 _Sasuke fue él que giró esta vez hacia atrás, observando el rostro risueño del rubio que parecía estar completamente feliz, enfocó su vista al frente de nuevo y apretó con suavidad el agarre que tenía sobre la muñeca de Naruto._

 **Anexo II B**

 _Pese a todo, entrenar con el anciano Jiraiya no estaba siendo tan malo, si se hacía a un lado el hecho de que tenía costumbres moralmente cuestionables y que sus métodos de entrenamiento eran de lo más raros, aun así el moreno decidió darle una oportunidad, ya que si aquel hombre era considerado como un sannin, era porque tenía capacidades y conocimientos asombrosos, aunque no lo demostrara._

 _Últimamente Uchiha se encontraba trabajando en un método para mantener a raya el sello de Orochimaru, pues ya en algunas ocasiones le había dado problemas, a pesar de que Jiraiya había tratado de contrarrestar sus efectos en lo posible. La solución más inmediata había sido un jutsu que tenía la capacidad de dejar inconsciente a las personas; Sasuke lo había aprendido con una rapidez admirable, sorprendiendo a su maestro quien no estaba seguro de que pudiera de realizar ese jutsu con éxito; desde luego, Naruto todavía tenía demasiados problemas y no lo había dominado aun, lo cual no era de extrañarse, pero, siendo que era una técnica que Sasuke no podía aplicar sobre sí mismo, era necesario que el rubio la dominara, sino, no tendría caso, ya que si el pelinegro llegaba a sufrir algún ataque mientras Jiraiya no se encontraba con ellos, entonces lo más seguro es que iba a pasar un rato bastante desagradable._

 _Probablemente era porque aquel día Naruto había estado más fastidioso que de costumbre, o quizás porque Uchiha se encontraba ofuscado debido a que sentía que su entrenamiento para repeler a Orochimaru no estaba mejorando, pero sea lo que fuese, Sasuke realmente no se detuvo a pensar cuando en medio de una de las quejas del ojiazul, al moreno no se le ocurrió mejor idea que mandarlo a callar tocando su frente con un rápido movimiento, usando los dedos índice y medio. Al instante el blondo había ido a dar de espaldas al suelo, mientras que él se había quedado observándolo sin mucho interés._

 _Sasuke entonces estiró su pie, dándole una ligera patada con el talón en el costado izquierdo, sin obtener queja alguna por parte del otro, quien daba totalmente la impresión de estar completamente noqueado. Sin poderlo evitar comenzó a reírse de buena gana, aprovechando que no había nadie cerca, pues se encontraban en un bosque cercano a la aldea que estaban visitando._

 _Desde luego, aquella técnica no servía ante enemigos que sobrepasaran por mucho al usuario del jutsu, por lo cual únicamente podía ser aplicado en personas de fuerza menor o incluso igual. Del mismo modo en que el tiempo que la víctima permanecía inconsciente era determinado por la cantidad de chackra utilizado. Sasuke suponía entonces que quizás el rubio iba a estar por lo menos una hora en el mundo de los sueños._

 _Negando apenas con la cabeza, pero de bastante buen humor, el pelinegro entonces se agachó, tomando el cuerpo del rubio entre sus brazos, maniobrándolo para poder cargarlo sobre su espalda y así poder regresar a la posada donde se estaban hospedando. Pese a que se encontraba transportando al otro, aun así Uchiha no encontraba realmente alguna molestia, pues para comer tanto ramen, Naruto no parecía pesar tanto o quizás era el hecho de que el ojinegro tenía una fuerza digna de considerarse; cualquiera que fuera el caso, el camino de regreso había sido extrañamente ameno._

 _Cuando llegó hacia la habitación que estaban alquilando, Sasuke por un momento tuvo el impulso de dejar caer al otro en el suelo, sin embargo, se detuvo y en cambio procedió a dejarlo de manera casi sutil sobre la superficie de madera de la habitación. Una vez que lo hizo, se quedó de rodillas a su lado por unos momentos, observando su rostro totalmente relajado, algo que no era tan común, pues Naruto era una persona sumamente expresiva y era raro no ver algún tipo de emoción en sus facciones. Al final, el pelinegro tuvo que sacudir la cabeza, como si quisiera salir de algún trance, sin estar seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaba sin moverse de allí._

 _Se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la salida de la habitación, teniendo la intención de ir al puesto de ramen más cercano y pedir una orden para llevar, pues sinceramente no tenía ganas ponerse a pelear con el ojiazul cuando despertara, por lo que seguramente un tazón de ramen sería suficiente para que el de ojos azules dejara pasar el hecho de que Sasuke lo había dejado inconsciente._

 _Además, hasta podría decirse que Naruto se lo merecía sólo por el hecho de haberle sacado una buena carcajada. Aunque claro, eso no iba a decírselo._

 **Anexo II C**

 _Más allá de dolor físico que sentía, su ego había sido dañado o por lo menos esa era la idea que tenía. Con un suspiro molesto se cubrió el rostro con la mano derecha y dejó que su mente rememorara la razón por la cual había terminado en la habitación de aquella posada, con un vendaje cubriéndole el pecho y con estrictas órdenes de no moverse del futón donde se hallaba._

 _Durante casi dos semanas, Jiraiya los había puesto a él y a Sasuke a enfrentarse usando únicamente las técnicas que podrían considerarse como sus representativas: El rasengan y el chidori. Dado a que Sasuke únicamente podía realizar dos veces seguidas dicha técnica, había que ser muy precisos con el entrenamiento para que esas dos ocasiones no se desperdiciaran, Jiraiya había dicho que quería que ambos perfeccionaran esos ataques y además, entre ellos mismos, fuesen capaces de soportar e incluso anular la técnica de su rival. El sannin de las ranas les recordó que antes de ser rivales, también eran amigos y compañeros y como tal debían de aprender a pelear en una perfecta sincronización, porque era muy probable que si tenían la suficiente suerte, muchas peleas importantes las llevarían a cabo los dos juntos._

 _Y el entrenamiento había ido bien hasta el día anterior, cuando por un descuido de Naruto, el chidori de Sasuke había ido a dar directamente a uno de sus costados, alcanzado a dañar casi uno de sus pulmones. El rubio desde entonces a pesar del dolor, no dejaba de reprenderse a sí mismo por tal estupidez, la culpa no podía ser de Sasuke, ya que se suponía que ambos sabían que estaban atacándose entre sí de forma seria y si alguno salía lastimado, era por responsabilidad propia y nada más... de hecho Jiraiya le había echado en cara de que debería de estar agradecido porque el moreno no hubiese utilizado toda su fuerza en el chidori que le impactó._

– _Ya sé que estas allí, Sasuke._

 _Por la puerta abierta de la habitación se asomó la figura de Sasuke, quien desde el principio no había hecho cosa alguna por ocultar su presencia. Con la misma careta de indiferencia de siempre, se recargó sobre el alfeizar y se cruzó de brazos._

– _Si vienes a disculparte, mejor te vas antes de que yo mismo te corra con una patada_ _'_ _ttebayo._

– _No te creas tanto –inclinó ligeramente la cabeza– Tú tienes la culpa así que no hay motivos para que me disculpe, sólo quería saber si aún seguías respirando._

– _Pues ya viste que sí, dattebayo, así que ya vete._

– _¡Hmpf! ¿Por qué tanta necesidad de que me vaya, gatito asustadizo? –preguntó burlescamente–._

– _¿De qué vas? ¡No te he hecho nada para que vengas a molestarme, dattebayo!_

– _Lo hago por gusto, usuratonkachi, este lugar es tan aburrido._

– _¡Piérdete!_

– _Tienes razón, debe ser más divertido que estar aquí... y cuando regrese seguramente te habrás recuperado y estarás igual de escandaloso y torpe._

– _¡Eso a ti no te importa, baka!_

– _Claro que sí, el viejo ha dicho que seguiremos entrenando hasta que te restablezcas... para mañana ya habrá pasado, para eso tienes a ese zorro ¿No?_

 _Naruto entonces lo observó, boqueando y con los ojos abiertos de forma sorprendida. Repentinamente, ahora sí comenzó a sentirse mal como si la herida de su cuerpo hubiese comenzado a doler más._

 _Sasuke se giró arrogantemente y le dio la espalda al rubio._

– _E... ¿Ero-sennin te lo dijo_ _'_ _ttebayo? –preguntó el Uzumaki con la voz en un hilo–._

– _Algo importante como eso no podría ser pasado por alto._

 _El rubio desvió la mirada hacia el frente, cerrando sus puños sobre la manta que cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo y mordiéndose un lado del labio inferior._

– _De todas formas no te creas tan especial por ser un monstruo, Naruto._

 _Aquellas simples palabras causaron más daño en su interior que cualquier herida física que pudiese haberle hecho Sasuke en el pasado._

– _Después de todo, yo estoy maldito –se volteó, sonriendo con algo semejante al orgullo– El sharingan ha resultado ser toda una maldición... así que tú eres un fenómeno porque te encerraron un demonio dentro... pero yo soy una aberración por mi línea de sangre ¡No tienes por qué presumir, dobe! No eres el único monstruo por aquí._

 _Y sonriendo una vez más con esa bendita presunción suya, Sasuke se dio la vuelta antes de salir de la habitación. Todo el ambiente quedó entonces en una paz asombrosa que fácilmente podría relajar a cualquiera._

 _Naruto cerró los ojos, sintiendo en escalofrió mientras se llevaba una mano al estómago, justo en el lugar donde se encontraba en sello. En sus labios una lenta sonrisa se estaba formando poco a poco hasta convertirse en una mueca de felicidad._

 _Nunca antes, nada de lo que le habían dicho le había reconfortado de aquella manera tan simple, pero tan asombrosa y cálida._

 _De ahora en adelante no volvería a sentirse mal cada vez que le llamasen demonio o monstruo... ¡Al contrario! Iba a sentirse bien ¡Portaría esos sobrenombres con orgullo! Que nadie dijese que Uzumaki Naruto negaba su naturaleza._

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸SN¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸SN¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸SN¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸SN¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸SN¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Por allí me han llegado algunos comentarios que no puedo responder directamente ya que son comentarios de invitado, por lo tanto, decidí que trataría de responder a estos mensajes en tumblr, por lo que les dejo la dirección por si quieren visitarlo, ya que probablemente comience a utilizarlo para hablar y mostrar cosas respecto al fic:

written - with - stars . tumblr . com

Recuerden quitar los espacios. Por otro lado, la etiqueta de Distintos Caminos será "haré mi propio naruto con juegos de azar y yaoi" (lo sé, soy tan graciosa... es sarcasmo, ya que estamos).

Finalmente, si pueden dejarme reviews desde una cuenta de este sitio, me estarían haciendo un favor (porque esos los puedo contestar sin tanto lío ñ.ñ)

.:¤°— "A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto y de pronto, toda nuestra vida se concentra en un sólo instante. _..._ " —°¤:.


	4. Capítulo III

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**DiStInToS CaMiNoS**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

 **Capítulo III**

 **C** uando la puerta se abrió, casi pudo haberse apostado la vida al "adivinar" quién iba a entrar. Y con franqueza no se había equivocado, porque quien ingresó era su viva imagen, con el mismo color de cabello, los mismos ojos e incluso la misma detestable sonrisa de autosuficiencia que nunca hasta ahora se había dado cuenta de que era en verdad odiosa... desde luego, jamás imaginó que podría llegar a odiarse a "sí mismo", al menos no de ésa forma.

– Estás despierto, eso me ahorra la espera.

 _Sasuke_ miró al otro Sasuke que había entrado a la habitación, nuevamente portando las ropas de ANBU.

Y obviamente estaba despierto ¡Tenía cuatro desgraciadas horas esperando! Cuatro horas sin poder salir de aquella cama que había maldecido hasta el cansancio y a pesar de que ya podía mover todo el cuerpo, poco le había servido, pues el sello lo mantenía atado y aunque había intentó romperlo le fue inútil. Podía moverse, pero su energía para realizar jutsus estaba baja, ridículamente baja, intentar escapar en esas condiciones era técnicamente un suicidio.

El Sasuke de cabello largo entró sin problemas en el área del sello, dejándole en claro que no parecía temerle en lo absoluto. En las manos traía un bulto envuelto cuidadosamente, mismo que le arrojó sin cuidado alguno. _Sasuke_ lo atrapó, dándose cuenta de que se trataba de su ropa, casi como si estuviese nueva, aunque _él_ recordaba que luego de la pelea que había tenido con Naruto había quedado en malas condiciones.

– En el caso de que yo realmente creyese algo tan estúpido como eso de los otros mundos... ¿Cómo fue que llegué aquí entonces? –cuestionó el moreno en la cama–.

Luego de estupendas cuatro horas despierto, cavilando y hundiéndose en sus propios pensamientos, a _Sasuke_ no le quedó más remedio que aceptar que existía ésa posibilidad... claro, una posibilidad completamente ilógica y nada creíble, pero luego de martillarse la mente con todas las posibles explicaciones que pudo encontrar por su cuenta, decidió que momentáneamente se quedaría con las palabras que el otro Sasuke había dicho la última vez que se vieron.

Además, ahora no le quedaba otra cosa mas que comenzar a hablar, no podía seguir en silencio esperando a que todas las respuestas le fuesen dadas, eso había hecho y desgraciadamente poco había descubierto.

– ¡Excelente pregunta, _Sasuke_! –y ahí iba a de nuevo a decir su nombre con antipatía– Y eso es lo que estamos tratando de averiguar, para poder regresarte.

– ¿Regresarme? –lo miró con desagrado–.

– No esperas quedarte aquí... porque francamente –hizo una mueca burlesca, mirándolo condescendientemente– No creo que vayas a encajar muy bien... ya sabes, teniendo en cuenta que yo estoy aquí.

– Hmpf –le miró con indiferencia–.

– Lo que ahora nos tiene ocupados es confirmar si nuestras sospechas son correctas y después investigar cómo viniste a dar aquí... podríamos matarte y ahorrarnos el ochenta por ciento de los problemas, porque así no nos preocuparía el devolverte a ese mundo tuyo, pero... –se encogió de hombros con presunción– Creo que no es algo ético.

– ¿Y debo de dar las gracias por eso? –preguntó con sarcasmo–.

– De hecho, sí, deberías. Pero no lo harás y si tienes más preguntas hazlas, porque tenemos que irnos de aquí.

– ¿A dónde?

– Con la Hokage, quiere verte y decidir qué hacer contigo, no esperarás que te dejemos andar libremente por ahí –sonrió de forma torcida– No sería una idea inteligente ¿Eh, _Sasuke_?

 _Sasuke_ reprimió el insulto que estaba por decir, resignado completamente a que no tenía sentido alguno comenzar a perder el control en la situación en la cual se encontraba en esos momentos.

Así que prefirió aprovechar el "gentil" ofrecimiento de su copia para hacer preguntas ¡Y vaya que si las tenía! Eran tantas que dudaba seriamente que el otro Sasuke quisiera responderlas, después de todo, de estar en su lugar, _él_ no las respondería. Pero aun así lo único que perdía con intentarlo era saliva. Y con honestidad, se sentía desesperado y necesitaba realmente un poco de esclarecimiento a sus más que de costumbre oscuros pensamientos.

– No conozco ese sharingan ¿Cómo lo obtuviste? –preguntó directamente _Sasuke_ , mirando a su otro yo–.

El moreno de pie no pareció sorprenderse en lo absoluto por aquella pregunta, al contrario, parecía que la estaba esperando.

– Es una larga historia –respondió sin interés alguno– Pero se podría decir que todo comenzó cuando maté a Itachi –dijo sencillamente, con expresión fría– Eso al comienzo me dio el mangekyou sharingan. No era necesario asesinar a mi mejor amigo, en realidad se trataba de ver morir a alguien que fuese importante... y de un modo y otro, Itachi siempre lo fue –susurró con algo de nostalgia– Y no, no siento ni un poco de orgullo por haberlo matado, mas bien diría que estoy... –paró sus palabras, colocando una mueca de fastidio– Tch, no importa, no creo que el resto te interese, supongo que lo averiguaras por ti mismo cuando se te de por matar a tu hermano, _si_ es que lo logras.

 _Sasuke_ apretó la mandíbula con considerable fuerza, observando peligrosamente al otro.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo haré? –escupió altaneramente–.

– Que yo maté a Itachi hace dos años –enarcó una ceja, regresando la mirada helada que le estaban dedicando– Diría que te estás tardando ¿No es así?

El _moreno_ inspiró profundamente antes de asimilar las palabras dichas por su contraparte.

– ¿Cómo lo hiciste? –su tono esta vez sonó aun más glacial–.

– Se metió con Naruto –dijo con mordacidad– Yo no iba a dejar que se atreviera a lastimarlo... tampoco iba a permitir que ninguna alimaña de Akatsuki se le acercara.

– ¿Qué hay sobre... vengarse? –preguntó casi con un nudo en la garganta–.

– ¿Vengarse? –devolvió la pregunta con una carcajada irónica– Bien... en realidad el único motivo por el que me fui con Naruto a entrenar con ese sannin pervertido era para volverme más fuerte y sí, matar a Itachi y obtener mi venganza. Naruto quiso entrenar porque él deseaba acabar con Orochimaru –hizo un gesto de desagrado– Ése idiota quería librarme del control del sello, supongo que sabes lo molesto que es cuando Orochimaru lo controla para hacer algo que él quiere que hagas y a mí me volvía loco su insistencia porque fuese a su lado... Naruto decía que si no era capaz de salvar a su mejor amigo de las garras de seres como Orochimaru, entonces no podía llegar a ser Hokage.

 _... ¿Puede alguien que no es capaz de salvar a un amigo, convertirse en Hokage?..._

Aquella frase asaltó su mente con rapidez... la frase que Naruto pregonaba sin cesar en su afán de hacerlo volver a la villa, aquella a la que no le encontraba sentido alguno, porque no entendía que simplemente por esa excusa tan estúpida, Naruto sacrificase tanto por _él_ y por esa misma razón se había dispuesto a romper cualquier lazo que los uniera. Después de tantos años, _Sasuke_ esperaba que Naruto desistiera en su empeño, pero al parecer, cada año para Naruto parecía apenas un día.

– A ciencia cierta no sé en qué momento fue más importante hacerme fuerte para mantener a Naruto a salvo de Akatsuki que buscar mi venganza –se encogió de hombros– Pero al final ambas cosas se mezclaron y acabé matando a Itachi ¡Ja! Eso realmente fue una verdadera ironía –casi comenzó a reír sin humor alguno– De Akatsuki nos fuimos ocupando gradualmente hasta que no quedó nada de ellos.

– ¿Cuándo murió Orochimaru? –siguió manteniendo la frialdad de sus pensamientos ante las palabras que escuchaba–.

– Naruto lo mató poco después de que yo acabase con Itachi –una sonrisa desdeñosa apareció en sus labios– Cuando ese necio se propone hacer algo, realmente lo hace.

– ¿Y el sello?

– Se esfumó junto con la vida de Orochimaru.

El _moreno_ guardó silencio unos momentos, analizando la nueva información.

Así que Naruto había matado a Orochimaru, lo que le daba el dato inmediato de que entonces el rubio era mucho más fuerte de lo que siquiera pudo haber supuesto... de hecho, el otro Sasuke también debería de serlo, mas que _él_ mismo. ¡Demonios! No esperaba que su copia tuviese más poder que _él_ , aunque era lo más lógico, si primero había tenido el mangekyou sharingan y ahora contaba con otro. La idea de pelear para poder escapar quedaba completamente descartada, ya que además ¿Qué sentido tendría escapar? Si aquel sitio no era el lugar a donde _él_ pertenecía ¿Qué haría entonces? Huir no tendría caso.

– Aun no me dices cómo conseguiste ése sharingan ¿Tiene un nombre por lo menos?

Ante aquella pregunta el pelilargo se echó a reír ante la total sorpresa de _Sasuke_ , quien no pudo evitar sentir que se estaba burlando completamente de _él_.

– Claro que tiene un nombre –dijo después, con un tono absolutamente satírico, dando otra risa burlona, antes de soltar aire con profundidad, para luego mirar fijamente al otro y finalmente animarse a hablar con una sonrisa viciosa– Es el Uzumaki Sharingan.

Decir que _Sasuke_ se había quedado paralizado era poco, de hecho, por unos segundos también permaneció mudo, hasta que finalmente con una mirada incrédula enfrentó al otro.

– Estás... ¿Estás de broma? ¿Te parece gracioso? –cuestionó con claro recelo–.

– ¿Tengo cara de estar jugando? –respondió con el mismo todo que el otro– Se llama así porque es un sharingan que es exclusivo de mi persona, así que tengo la autoridad de nombrarlo como a mí se me venga en gana.

Existían un montón de cosas por las cuales el pelicorto podía replicar al respecto de todo eso, pero en cambio intentó tratar de enfocar nuevamente la conversación en algún punto que a _él_ le fuese útil.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevó aquí? –cuestionó entonces–.

– Dos semanas y se han terminado las preguntas, hora de irnos –enarcó una ceja– Cámbiate rápido, tienes cinco minutos.

No que su intento haya funcionado al final.

El Sasuke de cabello largo salió, dejándolo nuevamente a solas. Con desgana se puso de pie, comenzando a quitarse la ropa descubriendo que en su piel no quedaba ninguna herida. Sin prisa alguna se cambió, notando la familiaridad del traje que había utilizado durante toda su estadía con Orochimaru. Movió el cuello de un lado a otro escuchando el notorio tronar de huesos y procedió a mover estratégicamente el resto de su cuerpo, sintiendo como su osamenta reaccionaba de la misma manera, además de notar también el ligero entumecimiento de algunos músculos.

Por el momento podía conformarse con la poca información que le dio su "clon", aunque le hubiese gustado hacerle una última pregunta y tenía que ver con Naruto, porque _Sasuke_ no podía comprender por qué su otro yo parecía tan interesado en aquel rubio desesperante y su bienestar. ¿Qué caso tendría para él querer proteger a Naruto? ¡Ninguno! Quizás aquel Sasuke que se había quedado en Konoha en lugar de ir con Orochimaru había desarrollado una gran amistad con el rubio, lo cual sonaba como absolutamente patético.

Aun así, poco podía comprender del por qué el otro Sasuke había hecho de Naruto su razón para ser fuerte... ya que realmente no se había tragado ni por un sólo momento aquella tontería de que ambos estaban casados. La idea era demasiado estúpida para siquiera considerarla.

 **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų**

Sasuke apreció, luego de años de no haber pisado la Aldea de Konoha, lo que era ver el cielo estrellado desde las solitarias y tranquilas calles. Todo lucía casi exactamente igual a la última vez que había estado ahí, casi juraría que esa noche era idéntica a la noche en la que se marchó, dejando a Sakura sobre una abandonada banca cuando intentó detenerlo. Claro, todo podría ser igual, no de ser porque aquel no era el lugar al que supuestamente pertenecía y eso se lo confirmaba aquel maldito Sasuke que iba frente a _él_ , vistiendo de ANBU y escoltándolo al despacho de la Hokage.

El Sasuke de cabello cortó miró sus manos se encontraban atadas con unos simples grilletes que tenían algunos símbolos grabados... para variar eran mas sellos que le hacían imposible quitárselos, estaba completamente seguro que de haber tenido toda su energía repuesta, unos simples grilletes inútiles como esos no serían obstáculo alguno para _él_.

Algo cercanamente parecido a la nostalgia lo invadió cuando subió los conocidos escalones que daban al despacho del líder de la aldea. Caminaron por los pasillos escasamente iluminados hasta llegar a aquella puerta que no había cambiado ni un poco desde la primera vez que se paró allí siendo un gennin. Su copia ANBU la abrió sin ceremonia alguna, revelando su interior iluminado. _Sasuke_ torció la boca al mirar la solitaria figura sentada en la mesa principal.

Efectivamente era Tsunade, con su rubio cabello brillante, sus suspicaces ojos color almendra y una sonrisa de desprecio en su boca pintada. Ambos se aproximaron a ella, parándose a una distancia adecuada.

– Vaya, vaya, vaya... al no poder con uno nos tuvo que llegar otro –fueron las primeras palabras de la mujer, que obviamente parecía haberlos estado esperando– Podrías darme las gracias, fui yo quien te salvó y te estuvo atendiendo todo este tiempo.

– ¿Y eso me tiene que importar, vieja? –escupió el moreno de cortos cabellos–.

– ¿Vieja? –Tsunade apretó con fuerza los dientes, mientras que trataba de serenarse– ¡Tendrías que estar agradecido, mocoso ingrato! Pero claro ¿Qué se puede esperar de alguien que se larga con Orochimaru?... ¡Y como le hagas algo a Naruto yo misma te vuelo la cabeza de un golpe!

La rubia se paró dando un fuerte golpe a la mesa con ambas manos mientras respiraba con un deje agitado, para después dejarse caer pesadamente sobre la silla, tratando de volver a tranquilizarse.

– Bien, como sea... por el momento a parte de nosotros dos, únicamente saben de tu existencia Kakashi, Shizune, Iruka, Jiraiya y Naruto, y así deberá de quedarse hasta que yo ordene lo contrario. Sasuke –giró la cabeza hacia el moreno vestido de ANBU– Desde ahora será tu misión el vigilarlo en todo momento y cuidar que no vaya a hacer alguna barbaridad.

– Tsunade-san –Sasuke intentó mantener el tono respetuoso– Yo esperaba que se tomasen otro tipo de acciones.

– Ah, sí... ¿Cómo cuales? –la Hokage lo miró penetrantemente–.

– No sé... como arrojarlo en una celda mientras nosotros investigamos como mandarlo por donde llegó –comentó con tono fastidiado–.

– Consideré la idea, pero teniendo en cuenta sus antecedentes y las cosas que sería capaz de hacer, lo más sensato es que permanezca contigo... en caso de que la situación se complique supongo que el más adecuado para controlarlo eres tú, Sasuke... después de todo –una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su boca– Son la misma persona ¿No? Has de poder contra ti mismo.

– Pero... yo salgo a misiones, no podría llevarlo y vigilarlo al mismo tiempo.

– Desde este momento tus obligaciones como ANBU te son relegadas, permanecerás un tiempo inactivo, así que pondremos a otro capitán en tu equipo hasta que éste asunto se resuelva.

– ¡No puede hacer eso! –gruñó con indignación–.

– De todas formas planeaba hacerlo –la Hokage lo miró amenazante– Dada la condición de Naruto, iba a darte el cargo de jounin para que pudieras pasar mas tiempo con él... _esto_ –señaló despectivamente al Sasuke esposado– Únicamente apresuró las cosas ¿Tienes un problema con mis decisiones?

El Sasuke de cabello largo inspiró de forma profunda, dando todas las señas de estar tratando de calmarse. Abrió los ojos y colocó una expresión indiferente en el rostro, mirando directamente a la mujer rubia.

– No, Tsunade-san, no tengo problemas.

– Así me gusta –la Hokage sonrió victoriosa y claramente satisfecha– Y tú, Uchiha de Orochimaru, permanecerás tranquilo, no quiero que comiences ningún altercado ni hagas un desastre como estoy segura que te esta pasando por la cabeza. Nosotros ya hemos comenzado a investigar la forma de devolverte a tu mundo con toda la urgencia necesaria, no queremos que pasen más cosas extrañas. Jura que te mantendrás calmado hasta que nosotros resolvamos esto, después de todo, tú solo no podrías hacer algo.

– No tengo porque jurarlo –el _moreno_ sonrió con presunción, levantando el mentón altivamente– Y menos a semejante excusa de mujer y remedo de Hokage, haré lo que crea conveniente para mis intereses y si creo que es conveniente deshacerme de quien me estorbe, lo haré.

Una enorme vena creció como por arte de magia en la frente de la rubia mujer, que al instante soltó un alarido seguido de un montón de improperios y luego, demostrando la fuerza sorprendentemente exagerada que tenía, tomó la pobre mesa que estaba frente a ella y la arrojó por la ventana rompiendo sin remordimiento alguno el cristal, haciendo que volasen un par de pedazos por aquí y por allá. _Sasuke_ no se sobresaltó de forma alguna, pero al girar para mirar a su mala copia de cabello largo, notó como éste intentaba ocultar una sonrisa divertida y la expresión entretenida que tenía en el rostro. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que quizás eran más diferentes de lo que esperaba, no sólo en cuanto a poder se trataba.

Tsunade respiró profundamente hasta que se calmó lo necesario para darle nuevamente la cara a ambos jóvenes.

– ¡No te estoy preguntando! ¡Lo vas a jurar lo quieras o no! Y si no lo juras ¡Me da igual!, ¡No quiero que hagas ningún tipo de estupidez o pondré a toda la aldea detrás de tu maldita y hueca cabeza! ¡¿Me has entendido, mocoso miserable?! ¡Y ahora lárguense los dos de aquí!, ¡No quiero verlos más!

El Sasuke ANBU únicamente se limitó a asentir y encaminarse a la puerta, pero antes, se giró sólo lo necesario para mirar a la enojada mujer.

– Tsunade-san ¿Y qué se supone que le digamos a los demás sobre él? –preguntó–.

– ¡No me interesa! ¡Inventen algo! Que es tu hermano gemelo o tu primo lejano ¡Sólo váyanse ya! ¡Ahora!

Y "obedientemente", Sasuke salió por la puerta hasta que al fin el otro _moreno_ decidió seguirlo. Ambos avanzaron nuevamente un poco por el pasillo hasta que encontraron una ventana por la que el moreno de cabello largo se escabulló, dejándose caer desde la increíble altura y aterrizando sin dificultad alguna sobre el piso de forma elegante. Segundos después, el otro Sasuke también aterrizó a su lado.

– No puedo creerlo –habló el ANBU– Esa anciana viciosa es cada vez mas fácil de enojar. Un día de estos se nos va a morir de un ataque.

– ¿No piensas quitarme esto? –gruñó su contraparte, mostrando los grilletes e ignorando completamente lo que el otro dijo–.

– Quizás cuando lleguemos a casa... y quita esa maldita cara, estamos intentando ayudarte, pese a lo que pienses no somos tus enemigos.

 _Sasuke_ rió descaradamente, dejando en claro que no creía absolutamente ninguna de sus palabras.

– Ya he tenido suficiente ajetreo por una noche, en marcha -dijo el ANBU-.

 _Sasuke_ observó como el otro comenzaba a correr y daba un gran salto, cayendo en uno de los techos de las casas que se encontraban cercanas a la Torre del Hokage. El _moreno_ apresado realmente tomó en cuenta que el otro le estaba dando demasiadas libertades y no le trataba realmente como si fuese un peligroso prisionero de Rango S... tal vez era porque se sentía tan confiado en sus capacidades que no lo veía a _él_ como un verdadero peligro. Ante aquel pensamiento, no pudo hacer otra cosa si no apretar los dientes con impotencia... una de las cosas que más odiaba era sentirse inferior, pero sentirse inferior por culpa de sí mismo ¡Era algo ya absurdo e insoportable!

Así que maldiciendo como por décima vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba fuera del hospital, se encaminó también dando un enorme saltó, quedando algunos metros alejado del otro Sasuke, que únicamente lo miró enarcando una ceja y comenzando a correr sobre los tejados. _Sasuke_ le demostraría a su copia que aunque aún no estuviese del todo recompuesto, no le daría el lujo de dejarlo atrás.

Desde una de las ventanas de la torre, opuesta a la que había roto antes, Tsunade observaba entre la penumbra -la cual era únicamente iluminada por las luces nocturnas de la ciudad- como se perdían las dos sombras que representaban las figuras de los Uchiha.

– Hokage-sama ¿Realmente cree que haya sido una idea inteligente no encerrarlo? Podría ser más peligroso de lo que juzgamos.

La rubia mujer suspiró cerrando los ojos, inclinando un poco la cabeza por la ventana, hacia la persona que le hablaba escondida en la oscuridad.

– Todos hemos visto qué tan peligroso y desalmado puede ser... pero aun así confió en que Sasuke lo pondrá al margen y Naruto, a pesar de su estado no tendría problema alguno en ganarle –respondió ella–.

– Únicamente espero que no esto no sea un error, Hokage-sama.

– Yo también lo espero, Kakashi, yo también lo espero.

Por su parte, una vez dejando completamente atrás la torre y la montaña con las cabezas de los Hokages talladas, Sasuke notó que a pesar de haber estado durante años lejos de aquel lugar, pudo darse cuenta perfectamente de hacía dónde lo estaba llevando el otro Sasuke. Sus sospechas se vieron completamente confirmadas cuando se detuvieron frente a las altas puertas que _él_ reconoció aun en la oscuridad en la que se encontraba...

Estaban en aquel lugar que encerraba una terrible historia.

– Tres cosas –el Sasuke ANBU volteó a mirarlo– Uno: Como ya lo has visto, vivo en el Barrio Uchiha.

Con facilidad, como si no fuese necesario, el Sasuke de cabello largo saltó las puertas y se dispuso a continuar con la carrera que llevaba. Por su parte, el otro Sasuke se quedó un par de segundos de pie, sin intenciones de moverse... porque no deseaba entrar de nuevo a aquel lugar, no quería que su mente fuese asaltada con los terribles y desgarrados recuerdos del pasado. Cerró con fuerza los ojos y se encogió un poco sobre sí mismo, apretando los puños casi hasta el grado de hacerlos sangrar.

Mas pronto se recuperó, recordándose que _él_ era Uchiha Sasuke, el vengador, que no existía persona alguna con la cual tuviera lazos y que carecía de los inútiles sentimientos que hacían débiles al ser humano. Porque _él_ era fuerte.

Así que imitando las acciones de su "gemelo", entró sin más demora y lo alcanzó unos segundos después mientras corría por las calles.

– Número dos –le dijo, apenas lo vio llegar– Naruto vive conmigo –aclaró, señalando hacia el frente con uno de sus dedos a la única casa que tenía luces encendidas–.

El otro _moreno_ mostró una mueca de desagrado, porque realmente _él_ no deseaba ver al Naruto de aquel mundo, ni al Naruto de su mundo, ni a algún otro maldito rubio de ojos azules de alguna otra parte.

– Y número tres –ambos llegaron a su destino, deteniéndose entonces– Está embarazado, atrévete a incomodarlo y te cortaré la garganta.

 _Sasuke_ entonces se quedó completamente estático, agitando un poco las cadenas que unían los grilletes que tenía en las muñecas, mientras observaba como su copia avanzaba a la casa que era más grande que las otras y a simple vista aun en medio de las sombras, parecía ser mas lujosa que el resto.

Únicamente entonces la información se procesó en su cerebro.

... ¡¿Embarazado?!

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Anexo III A**

 _Con Naruto la tranquilidad no duraba mucho._

 _Afortunadamente Sasuke se encontraba ya al tanto de la existencia de Kyuubi, del mismo modo en que sabía cómo es que alguien tan despistado como el rubio había ido a parar a semejante situación. En cierta forma, podría considerarse como algo triste, aunque más que nada, se trataba de una injusticia del tamaño de medio continente... porque desde el punto de vista de Sasuke, sonaba a que Uzumaki había sido usado como un peón sacrificable, así pues, el que toda Konoha llevase años odiándole por esa razón debería ser imperdonable, porque gracias a él es que tenían un sitio seguro donde guardar a una bestia que podía barrer con la aldea de una sola pasada._

 _Aunque lo de "sitio seguro" debería ser puesto en duda, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta las situaciones en las cuales el ojiazul había estado envuelto en los últimos tiempos._

 _Que Sasuke tuviese que ver con uno o dos de esos incidentes que ponían a prueba aquella seguridad, era una historia diferente. Tampoco era culpa lo que venía guiando sus pensamientos desde que Jiraiya le contase sobre el temible zorro de las nueve colas._

 _No, era algo diferente, algo con lo que se había topado en su pasado en momentos más oscuros y desoladores. Y ahora aparecía nuevamente en sus pensamientos, haciéndole ver que sin quererlo y sin buscarlo, en sus manos podría estar una posible solución al peligro que Naruto podría llegar a representar, si es que en algún momento llegaba a perder el control de aquella temible criatura que se albergaba dentro de él. El sannin había aclarado que el rubio necesitaba aprender cómo controlar tal fuerza sobrenatural; que sería un camino largo y difícil, donde sin duda alguna también necesitaría su ayuda por si alguna cosa llegaba fallar. Pero Sasuke estaba seguro de que él podía ser capaz de ayudar de una manera diferente a la cual Jiraiya se refería._

 _El problema era que no estaba seguro de si quería hablar de ello y exponer tal conocimiento._

 _Sin embargo, aquel día, como cualquier otro, mientras entrenaban, algo en la forma tan ridícula en la cual Naruto se soltó a reír después de salir de un lago cercano al cual había caído, hizo que al final Sasuke terminara por tomar una decisión._

 _Y aquella noche, mientras el jinchuuriki dormía profundamente, Uchiha dejó la habitación que compartía con él y se encaminó hacia la habitación donde se encontraba el escritor, dando unos ligeros golpes a la puerta, esperando por el permiso para entrar que le fue dado al instante._

– _Oh, Sasuke, eres tú –dijo Jiraiya, sentado sobre el futón que estaba en medio de la habitación, con un pergamino en una mano y una pipa en la otra– Pensé que sería una jovencita linda._

 _El pelinegro entrecerró la mirada con indiferencia, sin molestarse siquiera en replicar, ya que a estas alturas se había acostumbrado a estar en compañía de un compañero idiota y de un maestro igualmente idiota._

– _Jiraiya-sensei –dijo entonces, con total seriedad– Hay algo de lo que debo hablar contigo._

 _Y el sannin supo que la expresión tan sombría en el rostro de su alumno no se debía precisamente a la poca iluminación de la habitación, donde una lámpara alumbraba sólo lo necesario._

 **Anexo III B**

 _Bufó molesto e irritado, enojado consigo mismo por aquella molestia que aquejaba su cuerpo, además de que también estaba maldiciendo a la desgraciada planta venenosa que lo había infectado, cuando por error la había arrancado confundiéndola con otra._

– _Joder –expresó, apretando la mandíbula–._

 _Su mano comenzaba a dormirse y definitivamente aquello no era una buena señal. Era increíble que por un simple rasguño que tenía en la palma, el veneno hubiese conseguido entrar y expandirse de forma tan veloz. Esta definitivamente era la última vez que aceptaba buscar plantas para las supuestas ideas de Jiraiya._

– _¡Lo encontré'ttebayo!_

 _Sasuke reviró los ojos, pensando en que aquello que Naruto estaba buscando en su mochila, no sería más que una cosa inútil._

– _Es este –dijo, mostrando un frasco blanco tapado–._

 _A pesar de lo que le decía su sentido común, Sasuke permitió que el rubio abriese el frasco para luego dejar caer en la palma de su mano unas cuantas gotas que ardieron al contacto con su herida. Un ligero dolor lo recorrió, antes de comenzar a notar como la movilidad regresaba a su mano y la molestia desaparecía por completo._

 _Había que ser franco en aquel momento, pero de verdad se encontraba asombrado._

– _Naruto –le llamó– ¿De dónde sacaste esto?_

 _El rubio sonrió tontamente, antes de llevarse una mano detrás de la cabeza._

– _Hinata me lo dio –declaró– Como siempre me estaba dando cosas de ese tipo, comencé a guardarlas, dattebayo. Cuando empaqué para venir a entrenar con ero-sennin, creí que sería bueno traerlas, lo que te puse es algo para venenos comunes'ttebayo._

 _Como si quisiera enfatizar sus palabras, el rubio le mostró a Sasuke el montón de frascos desperdigados que había dejado sobre la hierba, todos ellos etiquetados con una letra que claramente no pertenecía al ojiazul. El Uchiha pensó que lo más normal sería que hubiese sido Sakura quien le diese todos aquellos mejunjes curativos a Naruto, ya que se suponía que era la pelirosa la que estaba aprendiendo ninjitsu medico... pero aparentemente, la primogénita Hyuuga no estaba tan perdida en ese campo._

– _Hinata es muy inteligente y amable, dattebayo –dijo Naruto, con una gran sonrisa– Además es una buena amiga que se preocupaba por mi salud, por eso tengo ahora tantas medicinas, dattebayo ¡Deberías estar agradecido con ella! Si no fuese por ella, ahora seguirías envenenado ¡Eso te pasa por tonto, dattebayo!_

 _Sasuke torció los labios de mala gana, antes de inclinarse un poco hacia delante y darle un ligero golpe a la punta de la nariz del rubio con su dedo índice. Naruto chilló indignado y se llevó una mano al rostro cubriendo completamente su nariz y parte de su boca._

– _No le daré las gracias a esa inútil –dijo sencillamente, poniéndose de pie– En todo caso, si fuese a agradecerle a alguien, sería a ti, pero nadie se merece un agradecimiento de mi parte._

 _Naruto infló las mejillas y lo miró con enojo infantil._

– _¡Sasuke-teme! ¡Eres un engreído'ttebayo! ¡Debería darte vergüenza!_

 _Naruto se encontró entonces más ocupado sintiéndose molesto que dándose cuenta de que en realidad justo en aquel momento, Sasuke acababa de agradecerle._

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸SN¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸SN¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸SN¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸SN¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸SN¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

¿Estoy muerta? ¿No lo estoy? ¿Por qué soy tan inconsistente con esto de publicar? Diría que es culpa del universo, que conspira para que yo no termine este fanfic, yep, el universo.

Lo que sucedió en realidad es que mi computadora murió de manera definitiva no mucho después de que regresé por estos lares y tuve una crisis nerviosa al respecto. Había decidido olvidarme por completo de todo lo relacionado con mis fanfics, porque al morir mi computadora, se fue con ella toda la información que tenía. Durante meses pensé que había perdido los fanfics que escribí en estos años y estaba devastada ante la idea de tener que volver a escribir todo, por lo cual ya había renunciado.

Sin embargo quizás el universo no quiere que escriba, pero el destino parece tener otras ideas, porque me encontré con un pendrive que no recordaba que existía donde previamente había respaldado toda mi información hacía casi unos dos años atrás, por lo que todos mis fanfics volvieron y con ellos mi deseo de continuar, así que ale, aquí estoy de nuevo.

.:¤°—"Siempre hay un poco de locura en el amor, pero siempre hay un poco de razón en la locura _..._ " —°¤:.


	5. Anexo Especial I, Parte I

Cuando comencé a editar este fanfic por primera vez, tuve la idea de hacer anexos especiales, que, siendo honesta, son la versión equivalente de lo que las películas de Naruto son dentro del anime... con la diferencia de que estos anexos si son relevantes a la trama.

 _ **Anexo Especial 1, Primera Parte**_ **:**

 **.: La Ciudad de la Noche, ¡Sasuke, algo está cambiando! :.**

 _ **E**_ _l pequeño País de Lyrian se encontraba al sur de la Planicie Inundada, en el sentido oeste con el País del Fuego. Se trataba de un sitio pacifico, con una economía estable y que se especializaba en el comercio de piedras preciosas pues sus tierras se caracterizaban por tener varios yacimientos de gemas que eran típicas de la región._

 _Su capital era la Ciudad de La Noche. Dicho nombre se le había otorgado porque la ciudad se encontraba rodeada de montañas, las cuales impedían que la luz del sol la iluminara directamente, exceptuando por el área donde fue construido el palacio del daimyou. Por lo tanto, la ciudad estaba siempre a la sombra, no que a sus habitantes les molestase, ya que era algo con lo cual habían vivido desde hacía montones de generaciones atrás._

 _Cada año cerca del comienzo del invierno se llevaba a cabo la celebración del Festival Nocturno, en honor al prospero gobierno de la dinastía del daimyou. El festival se llevaba a cabo, naturalmente, al anochecer y el ambiente de fiesta podía sentirse desde días previos._

 _Fue así como Jiraiya, Sasuke y Naruto se encontraron con que a pesar de que aún era extremadamente temprano, ya había varias personas en las calles de la Ciudad de la Noche, alistando lo que parecían ser los preparativos para la celebración próxima. El día anterior los tres habían llegado bastante tarde, alojándose en la primera posada que encontraron, la cual resultó ser un lugar bastante decente, que seguramente en otras ocasiones el sannin no habría querido pagar, prefiriendo siempre elegir las opciones más económicas que hubiera._

 _Después de semanas de intenso entrenamiento, Jiraiya les expresó su decisión de darles un par de días de descanso, así que el festival que iba a llevarse a cabo en la ciudad parecía ser la ocasión perfecta para que ellos pudieran relajarse..._

 _... la verdad, sin embargo, era otra. Lo cierto era que el escritor tenía una importante investigación entre manos y para poder proseguir con ella, debía de visitar algunos de lugares donde obviamente no podía llevar a su par de alumnos revoltosos. No era la primera vez que los dejaba solos ni tampoco sería la última, pero sí se trataba de la primera vez donde debería dejarlos por más de un día. Probablemente si únicamente se tratara de Naruto, el sannin tendría más reservas ya que no confiaba demasiado en que el rubio pudiera cuidarse de sí mismo, pero dado a que Sasuke se hallaba allí, eso le facilitaba al hombre poder tomar la decisión de marcharse, ya que el ojinegro había mostrado con creces que era confiable, racional y maduro, además de que si alguien podía dominar a Naruto -aunque el otro se resistiera con gritos e improperios-, ese era él._

 _Aunque en aquellos momentos Uzumaki parecía bastante dócil, estando más ocupado en correr de un lado para otro en la gran avenida por donde se hallaban caminando, observando con fascinación los decorados que los lugareños comenzaban a colocar. Mientras el ojiazul correteaba con el entusiasmo infantil que se negaba a dejarlo a pesar de las crudas cosas que había vivido, Sasuke no compartía su ánimo, limitándose a caminar en silencio con los brazos cruzados junto al peliblanco._

 _Jiraiya le dedicó un rápido vistazo a Naruto, quien se había detenido junto a un trío de hombres que se hallaban colocando una serie de linternas -que aparentemente pasarían desde lo alto de la avenida de un lado a otro- regresando pronto la vista hacia el alumno que tenía más cerca, quien tenía una expresión demasiado seria que quedaba bastante chocante en alguien tan joven, por lo que el hombre no pudo evitar llevar su mano hacia la cabeza del menor, revolviendo suavemente sus cabellos negros._

– _Anímate un poco –dijo el sannin con voz modulada y una sonrisa– Aprovecha esta oportunidad para relajarte, te lo has ganado._

 _Pero la expresión en el rostro del ojinegro no mejoró y en cambio pareció volverse más sombría._

– _Ora, ora –repuso, sonriendo afectadamente– ¿Qué sucede con esa cara? Hablo en serio, Sasuke, lo has estado haciendo muy bien. Recuerda que también es importante que te tomes un descanso, no sabemos qué tan dañino pueda resultar el que sigas forzando tus ojos... dales unos días de reposo._

 _El hombre dio una última sacudida a los cabellos el menor, para luego cruzarse de brazos y suspirar ante la poca reacción que obtuvo por parte del pelinegro._

 _Lo cierto era que internamente Sasuke estaba librando una pequeña batalla que se negaba a perder... pues una parte de él sabía que Jiraiya tenía toda la razón y que en esos momentos lo mejor para su salud era tomarse un descanso; sin embargo, otra parte suya, aquella que era orgullosa e impaciente, se negaba a dar su brazo a torcer, dándole como siempre, una sensación de impotencia._

 _Sasuke se había decidido a decirle a su actual maestro algunos de los secretos que había aprendido acerca del sharingan en los últimos años... una de las cosas que Uchiha sabía era que existía la posibilidad de que el sharingan contase con la propiedad de controlar a la bestia que residía en el interior de Naruto. El sannin, con toda su edad y experiencia, conocía algunas cosas sobre aquel doujutsu en especial, desde luego, muchas de ellas sólo eran rumores y otras tantas eran suposiciones... y de esos supuestos, el que el sharingan tuviese influencia sobre Kyuubi encajaba perfectamente con la propia información que Sasuke había proporcionado._

 _Así pues, el entrenamiento que llevaban el par de genins se había vuelto más exhaustivo, ya que ahora estaba el agregado de Kyuubi sobre sus hombros._

 _Cuando Jiraiya aceptó a Naruto como su aprendiz, sabía que tarde o temprano el tema de Kyuubi formaría parte de su entrenamiento, ya que el rubio debía de ser capaz de tener algún tipo de control sobre la mítica bestia, porque de lo contrario podría convertirse en un peligro para sí mismo y para los demás. El que Sasuke le hubiese demandado que lo tomase también como aprendiz fue algo inesperado, pero que no cambió el hecho de que Naruto debía de trabajar con el bijuu que estaba en su interior. Sin embargo, el que ahora tuviesen a su disposición el sharingan como otro posible método de control, era algo que definitivamente marcaba una gran diferencia y que obligó al escritor a adelantar completamente aquella parte del entrenamiento que se enfocaría en Kyuubi, que ya no involucraba sólo a Naruto, sino también a Sasuke._

 _Pero pese a todo no habían podido realizar gran avance. No era por falta de esfuerzo -porque los dioses sabían que Naruto y Sasuke tenían tendencias suicidas cuando de entrenar se trataba-, sino sencillamente porque aunque eran asombrosos para su edad, Uzumaki y Uchiha todavía no tenían el potencial suficiente para lo que Jiraiya estaba exigiendo de ellos. Aunque honestamente el sannin tampoco se preocupaba mucho, porque estaba seguro de que cuando menos se lo esperase, aquellos dos pronto alcanzarían el nivel que les hacía falta._

 _Y precisamente como era tan característico de ellos sobrepasarse y llevar las cosas hasta el límite, era que tuvo que darse un alto con todo el asunto de Kyuubi al ver las significativas molestias que Sasuke estaba presentando al usar el sharingan, llegando así a la conclusión de que debían posponer aquel entrenamiento un poco más, por lo menos hasta que los ojos del moreno hubiesen madurado lo suficiente para poner continuar. Mientras tanto, lo más inmediato que se podía hacer en esa circunstancia era que el pelinegro dejara pasar un tiempo antes de volver a utilizar su doujutsu, ya que no sabían hasta dónde podía llegar el daño si no le daban un descanso antes de que Uchiha volviese a retomar su uso después de haberlo estado forzando de manera tan crítica en la última temporada._

 _Por lo tanto, el hecho de que Jiraiya tuviese que investigar algunos asuntos en Lyrian, cerca de la Ciudad de La Noche que estaba ya en pleno espíritu festivo, había resultado ser un giro del destino sumamente conveniente. Esa era la oportunidad ideal para que tanto Sasuke como Naruto se tomaran un descanso, mientras que el sannin podía irse a investigar sin preocuparse de que sus revoltosos alumnos fuesen a meterse en problemas._

 _¡El plan era a prueba de fallas! Sí, señor ¿Qué podría salir mal?_

 _Así, con ese entusiasmo y confianza en su plan perfecto, Jiraiya llegó finalmente a la entrada principal seguido de sus dos pupilos._

– _Muy bien, aquí nos despedimos, así que procuren no causar problemas, mocosos –les dijo con cierto tono afectuoso, procediendo entonces a rebuscar entre su ropa, de donde sacó una pequeña bolsa anudada con un cordón– Te lo encargo entonces, Sasuke –procedió entonces a extenderle la bolsita al susodicho– No le compres todo lo que pida y no lo pierdas de vista, ya sabes los líos en los que Naruto se mete cuando nadie lo está vigilando._

– _Pierde cuidado, Jiraiya-sensei –respondió con cierto tono solemne, aceptando el objeto que el peliblanco le extendió– Yo me haré cargo._

– _¡Oi! –exclamó con furia, levantando un puño al cielo– ¡¿Por qué están hablando de mí como si fuera un niño, dattebayo?!_

– _Ma, porque si los comparamos a ustedes dos, claramente Sasuke es el adulto, así que mientras yo no esté vas a tener que obedecerlo._

– _¡¿Qué?! –gritó con total ofensa– ¡Me niego a obedecer a Sasuke-teme! ¡Yo puedo cuidarme solo! No necesito que ese bastardo sea mi niñera'ttebayo._

– _Si no le causas problemas, Sasuke va a comprarte todo el ramen que quieras –respondió jovialmente el sannin, llevándose las manos hacia la cintura y sonriendo victoriosamente– ¿No es ese un buen trato?_

 _El rubio se quedó boquiabierto unos segundos, mirando a Jiraiya con los ojos entrecerrados, para finalmente cruzarse de brazos y darse media vuelta, girando el rostro en lo que pretendía ser un gesto de indignación sumamente fingida._

 _Por su parte el pelinegro no pudo hacer otra cosa más que contener un suspiro. De verdad, no importaba el tiempo que llevaba ya de conocer a Naruto, todavía sus niñerías seguían asombrándolo de vez en cuando._

 _ **Ş**_ _ **a**_ _ **ş**_ _ **ΰ**_ _ **Ŋą**_ _ **rų**_ _ **Ş**_ _ **a**_ _ **ş**_ _ **ΰ**_ _ **Ŋą**_ _ **rų**_ _ **Ş**_ _ **a**_ _ **ş**_ _ **ΰ**_ _ **Ŋą**_ _ **rų**_ _ **Ş**_ _ **a**_ _ **ş**_ _ **ΰ**_ _ **Ŋą**_ _ **rų**_ _ **Ş**_ _ **a**_ _ **ş**_ _ **ΰ**_ _ **Ŋą**_ _ **rų**_ _ **Ş**_ _ **a**_ _ **ş**_ _ **ΰ**_ _ **Ŋą**_ _ **rų**_ _ **Ş**_ _ **a**_ _ **ş**_ _ **ΰ**_ _ **Ŋą**_ _ **rų**_

– _¡Nee-chan, otro tazón de ramen, por favor'ttebayo!_

 _Honestamente, a esas alturas, Sasuke ya ni siquiera podía quejarse de la situación._

 _Después de despedirse de Jiraiya, ambos habían decidido -en esas raras ocasiones en la que los dos estaban de acuerdo a la primera- en buscar algún buen sitio para ir a desayunar. Siendo que la ciudad era claramente un sitio comercial -más teniendo en cuenta el festival-, no fue difícil encontrar un restaurante abierto tan temprano que fuese accesible y tuviese además un buen menú._

 _Pero el que tuvieran ramen incluso desde esa hora, era el colmo. Tratando de ver el lado positivo, un Naruto atiborrado de ramen era más fácil de tratar, así que Uchiha no iba ni a molestarse._

 _El pequeño restaurante, como la mayoría de las casas y establecimientos, se encontraba alumbrado por medio de diversas lámparas decorativas. La Ciudad de La Noche era el nombre perfecto para la capital de Lyrian, porque a pesar de que ya había amanecido, aun así todo continuaba en las penumbras, como si todavía fuera, ciertamente, de noche._

 _Los dos genin se encontraban en una de las mesas cercanas a la parte inferior derecha del establecimiento, que a pesar de la hora se encontraba ya con algunos clientes. No tenían demasiado tiempo de haber llegado, pero mientras Sasuke no era capaz de terminarse una taza de té, Naruto ya iba por su segundo plato de ramen._

– _Ne, Sasuke –habló entonces el rubio, una vez que la mesera que había llamado retiró su tazón vacío– ¿Crees que ero-sennin se haya ido a una misión súper secreta para espiar mujeres?_

 _El moreno, quien le había dado una mordida al mantou que tenía en mano, masticó un poco, mirando la expresión tan interesada que había en el rostro del ojiazul, quien había cruzado los brazos sobre la mesa y recargado en ellos el mentón. Finalmente se pasó el bocado, dignándose entonces a responder._

– _No seas idiota, Naruto –dijo sin tacto alguno– Probablemente de verdad tiene algo importante qué hacer y en lo que no puede arriesgarse a que nos veamos involucrados._

– _Pero es ero-sennin –respondió, convencido, cerrando los ojos de manera cómica– Estoy seguro de que intentará alguna cosa pervertida si puede._

– _..._

– _..._

– _... no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que odio darte la razón._

 _Naruto entonces rió gustosamente, girando la cabeza hacia un lado._

 _Eran instantes como esos, absurdos y cotidianos, los que hacían que Uzumaki se sintiera inmensamente feliz de haber llegado a tiempo para detener a Sasuke. Incluso aunque había sido un acontecimiento agridulce, de todas maneras el rubio se alegraba de que hubiese sucedido, ya que de no haberse enfrentado al moreno en el Valle del Fin, lo más seguro era que en esos momentos Sasuke se encontraría en manos de Orochimaru y no allí, con él, compartiendo el camino que ambos habían elegido para volverse más fuertes, hombro con hombro._

 _Y pudiera ser que Uchiha no fuese precisamente el modelo ideal de "mejor amigo", pero aun así, con todas las cosas amargas que habían sucedió entre ellos, Naruto no cambiaría nada de Sasuke._

– _No entiendo cómo alguien así pudo llegar a adquirir un título como el de sannin –continuó el pelinegro, guardando unos segundos de silencio mientras arqueaba pronunciadamente una ceja– Aunque viéndote a ti creo que se puede entender un poco cómo es que alguien inútil puede llegar tan lejos._

– _¡¿Estás buscando pelea, bastardo?!_

– _Compórtate, dobe, estamos en público._

 _El rubio estaba por soltar otro improperio, cuando la situación fue salvada por la mesera que oportunamente regresaba en aquellos momentos con un humeante tazón de ramen. El ojinegro sabía que el jinchuuriki era de mente muy simple, por lo que en realidad ya ese tipo de cosas le daban igual desde hacía mucho tiempo, así que no tuvo dificultad a la hora de limitarse a continuar con su desayuno como si nada hubiese sucedido._

 _ **Ş**_ _ **a**_ _ **ş**_ _ **ΰ**_ _ **Ŋą**_ _ **rų**_ _ **Ş**_ _ **a**_ _ **ş**_ _ **ΰ**_ _ **Ŋą**_ _ **rų**_ _ **Ş**_ _ **a**_ _ **ş**_ _ **ΰ**_ _ **Ŋą**_ _ **rų**_ _ **Ş**_ _ **a**_ _ **ş**_ _ **ΰ**_ _ **Ŋą**_ _ **rų**_ _ **Ş**_ _ **a**_ _ **ş**_ _ **ΰ**_ _ **Ŋą**_ _ **rų**_ _ **Ş**_ _ **a**_ _ **ş**_ _ **ΰ**_ _ **Ŋą**_ _ **rų**_ _ **Ş**_ _ **a**_ _ **ş**_ _ **ΰ**_ _ **Ŋą**_ _ **rų**_

 _La Ciudad de La Noche ofrecía, irónicamente durante el día, un espectáculo majestuoso de luces entre sombras. A falta de luz solar, diferentes métodos de iluminación eran utilizados, dando la impresión en algunas partes de que era el sol el que se encontraba alumbrando de manera natural._

 _Naruto se hallaba sentado sobre una hilera de piedra formada por bloques, que marcaba junto con una barandilla de madera, el límite de hasta donde llegaba aquel nivel de la ciudad en el que estaba, dejando ver tras la baranda de madera el vacío que daba hacia el nivel que se encontraba abajo, donde más edificaciones se extendían. El rubio se removió entre la confortable capa verde olivo que llevaba encima, pues además de que el invierno ya comenzaba en esa región, también estaba el hecho de que la ausencia del sol hacía que el clima fuera aún más frío de lo normal; pese a eso no existía duda de que se hallaba disfrutando bastante de aquel tiempo libre que Jiraiya les había otorgado._

 _Últimamente, desde que Sasuke y Naruto se habían visto obligados a estar más tiempo juntos, de alguna manera su convivencia se había vuelto más civilizada; tal vez por el hecho de que se encontraban lejos de todo aquello que les era familiar -Konoha y sus habitantes-. Por lo regular, la presencia de Sakura provocaba que Naruto tuviese la tendencia a comportarse de manera más descuidada y escandalosa, pues buscaba siempre llamar la atención de la kunoichi, además de que de un modo u otro, el rubio terminaba peleando más que de costumbre con Sasuke debido a que Haruno avivaba la antipatía entre ellos, no de forma intencional, pero influenciaba mucho su comportamiento y comentarios -que menospreciaban a Uzumaki y alababan al moreno-. Así pues, con la ausencia de la ojiverde, el jinchuuriki podía concentrarse en diferentes cosas y comenzaba a darse cuenta de otras tantas, como el hecho de que con todo y su personalidad arisca, altiva e insufrible, aun así Sasuke no era mala compañía._

 _Y a veces hasta podía ser amable dentro de toda su actitud amargada, como en aquellos momentos, que, mientras Naruto se había encontrado cómodamente sentado, Uchiha había ido por su propia iniciativa a conseguir un par de bebidas. Se ganaba puntos a favor porque cuando el moreno regresó y le ofreció una lata, lo había hecho sin ningún comentario chocante de por medio o alguna mueca. El ojiazul extendió gustosamente la mano derecha para recibir la lata que el otro le ofrecía, cuando justo en aquel momento una serie de luces que se encontraban colocadas en postes alrededor de la barandilla se encendieron, haciendo que instintivamente tanto él como Uchiha desviaran la mirada hacia arriba, donde los faroles con forma esférica parecían irradiar una luz un tanto idílica, como la mayoría del alumbrado de la ciudad._

 _Naruto quedó embelesado por ese nuevo espectáculo por más tiempo que Sasuke, quien terminó bajando la mirada, frunciendo el ceño._

– _Oi, dobe, espabila._

 _Y en lugar de colocar la lata en la mano de Naruto, procedió entonces a chocarla contra la placa de metal que llevaba en la frente. La reacción del "agredido" fue instantánea._

– _¡Más cuidado, bastardo! –replicó poniéndose de pie de un salto, haciendo que Sasuke retrocediera acordemente– ¡No me hagas darte una lección!_

– _¡Tch! La única lección que podrías darme es en mediocridad, pero no estoy interesado._

 _La réplica del rubio quedó opacada cuando Uchiha esta vez presionó la lata contra la boca del rubio, aunque si había que darle crédito, había tenido el suficiente cuidado de no aplicar la fuerza necesaria como para hacer que los dientes del otro provocasen algún tipo de daño. Prestándole finalmente atención al envase, Naruto lo tomó toscamente, torciendo la boca, dirigiéndole una mirada poco grata al ojinegro mientras abría la lata de la forma más ofendida que podía._

 _Naturalmente Sasuke no le prestó atención y pasaron unos segundos en silencio, cada uno ocupado pretendiendo que no notaban la presencia del otro. Hasta que finalmente con un suspiro totalmente fastidiado, el moreno comenzó a caminar sin advertencia alguna, haciendo que Naruto se quedase de pie unos momentos antes de apresurarse hacia su lado, soltando improperios al verse dejado atrás._

 _Pese a aquel poco amable intercambio del comienzo, no fue realmente difícil que al final los dos terminasen paseando sin rumbo fijo por las calles de la ciudad, desplazándose entre luces y sombras, contemplando el desfile de personas que pasaban a su alrededor. Naturalmente Naruto de nuevo se vio envuelto en las novedades que lo rodeaban, expresando en voz alta todo aquello que se le pasaba por la mente, sin que Sasuke se tomara la molestia de siquiera dejarle ver que lo estaba escuchado, cosa que hacía, con menos enfado del normal, quizás porque el balbuceo incesante del ojiazul ayudaba a que Uchiha se distrajese de sus propios pensamientos, que a pesar de todo regresaban con insistencia hacia lo poco conforme que se encontraba con esa situación._

 _Sin duda alguna el alboroto que Naruto estaba causando fue lo que atrajo en primer lugar la atención de un grupo de guardias de la ciudad, que en aquel momento se encontraban pasando cerca de ellos en una de las anchas calles, mientras que el ojiazul expresaba su asombro ante una fuente de agua que prácticamente se encontraba soltando destellos multicolor, mismos que se reflejaban por la iluminación de varias lámparas que estaban a su alrededor._

 _Inicialmente Sasuke pensó que de alguna manera, el escándalo del jinchuuriki los acababa de meter en algún problema, sin embargo, para su sorpresa, cuando la única mujer en el grupo se acercó directamente a ellos -mientras el resto esperaba- no fue una llamada de atención a lo que se vieron expuestos. La mujer -que se identificó como la capitana de la guardia-, no dudó en expresar su interés al ver que aparentemente eran un par de shinobis y si las apariencias eran correctas, eran shinobis sin mucho qué hacer en esos momentos... algo bastante fácil de deducir por la manera en la cual el ojiazul se encontraba perdiendo el tiempo._

 _Resultaba ser entonces que, en medio de los preparativos y con toda la guardia ocupada en la ciudad, varias situaciones de las que normalmente se encargaban ellos se encontraban en esos momentos a la deriva, por lo que algunos estaban a la búsqueda de shinobis que pudiesen prestarles una mano, a cambio claro, de un pago._

 _La situación que ella tenía entre manos era simple: parecía ser que cerca de una de las minas al noroeste de la ciudad, estaba siendo acechada por alguna especie de animal que estaba haciendo terribles estragos, impidiendo que los trabajadores pudiesen avanzar con sus obras. Los mineros, que en su mayoría eran gente común, no habían sido capaces de darle caza a dicha criatura misteriosa que había aparecido hacía unos días, por lo que, incluso en medio de los preparativos para la celebración, aquel asunto debía de ser resuelto lo más pronto posible. Desde luego un par de shinobis seguro eran suficientes para hacerse cargo de dicha situación... aunque los shinobis en cuestión no fuesen más que niños, pero hey ¿Quién era ella para juzgar? Uno nunca sabía qué esperarse cuando se trataba de ninjas._

 _Que Naruto saltara con absoluto entusiasmo ante aquella petición no había sido raro._

 _Que Sasuke aceptara sin siquiera mostrar signo alguno de oponerse, era todo lo contrario._

 _Pero en honor a la verdad, aquella inesperada misión parecía ser justamente lo que el moreno necesitaba en esos momentos para dejar se sentirse tan... inútil._

 _Así pues era como Naruto y Sasuke habían terminado adentrándose en el bosque que rodeaba la ciudad, con Uchiha llevando en manos un mapa que señalaba la dirección correcta hacia la mina, no que fuese difícil llegar únicamente con indicaciones, pues aunque las montañas continuaban cerniéndose sobre ellos, sin los edificios que conformaban la ciudad, la claridad del día no tenía ningún problema de filtrarse entre las sombras, dejándoles ver si problemas el camino a seguir._

 _Como era de esperarse, el rubio continuó con su parloteo trivial, hablando principalmente del trabajo que tenían, tratando de adivinar qué tipo de animal se encontrarían o en qué se gastaría la parte del dinero que le tocaría una vez cumpliesen con la misión._

– _¿Debería gastarme el dinero en ramen o debería usar el dinero que dejó ero-sennin? Si me gasto el dinero de ero-sennin, podría guardar el dinero de esta misión para cuando sea una emergencia... ¡Una emergencia de ramen! –asintió repetidamente con la cabeza ante su propia "sabiduría"– Ne, ne ¿Qué vas a comprar tú?_

 _El ojinegro esperó unos segundos para responder, no porque realmente necesitase profundizar en una respuesta concentra, sino simplemente porque no quería que Naruto pensase que le estaba prestando demasiada atención._

– _Nada –respondió finalmente, con indiferencia–._

– _Eres súper aburrido, Sasuke-teme._

– _Y tú eres una molestia y no me quejo tanto como debería al respecto._

 _Afortunadamente para la paciencia del moreno, Uzumaki se encontraba de tan buen humor por el prospecto de la misión que estaban realizando, que no sentía especial interés en mantener la usual animosidad entre ellos, por lo cual en cambio siguió hablando de lo que él pensaba eran situaciones que podrían considerarse como una "emergencia de ramen"._

 _Cuando finalmente comenzaron a aproximarse a donde se encontraba la mina, las cosas cambiaron drásticamente para el pelinegro de un momento a otro. Como todo shinobi que se diera a respetar, Sasuke tenía bien puestos sus delirios de persecución, así que siempre se encontraba al pendiente de sus alrededores sin importar el tipo de circunstancia en el que se encontrara, ya que rara vez bajaba la guardia por completo, menos cuando se encontraba en medio de una misión. Así que no fue una sorpresa cuando se percató de que aparentemente habían llamado la presencia de_ algo _a medida que se acercaban más y más a la mina._

 _Dio entonces un vistazo disimulado hacia Naruto, notando que el de ojos azules no parecía haberse percatado de que algo no andaba bien, no que fuese extraño, ya que el rubio era tan despistado que seguramente era incapaz de darse cuenta cuando había peligro, incluso aunque el peligro lo golpease de lleno en la cara._

 _Naturalmente Uchiha había asumido que aquello que se encontraba aparentemente acechándolos, se trataba de la criatura de la cual habían ido a hacerse cargo, aunque también existía la posibilidad de que fuese algo completamente diferente, pero sea cual fuere el caso, Sasuke necesitaba ponerse en acción._

– _Naruto –le llamó sin reflejar emoción alguna–._

– _¿Hmn?_

– _A la izquierda._

– _¿Eeh? –cuestionó, mirándole con confusión– ¿A la izquierda qué?_

 _Mas el moreno no tuvo la oportunidad de agregar más cuando la respuesta apareció por sí sola, pues apenas el Naruto terminó su pregunta, un barullo proveniente de los árboles que estaban efectivamente a su izquierda, llamó la atención de ambos y para su total asombro, de entre ellos surgió una sombra enorme a gran velocidad que se plantó frente suyo en cuestión de segundos, dejándoles ver sin problemas, aún en medio de la tenue oscuridad que había, que era lo que se hallaba encarándoles... un par de lobos. Uno de color negro y otro blanco._

 _En una circunstancia normal, aquello no sería la cosa más extraña que hubiesen visto, sin embargo el tamaño de aquellas criaturas era masivo y Sasuke no entendía cómo es que habían pasado casi totalmente desapercibidos sin problema alguno, no sólo por la ausencia de ruido hasta aquel momento, sino porque por el volumen que tenían y el hecho de que eran_ dos _._

 _No existía duda alguna de que aquellos debían de ser los responsables de todo el problema que existía con la mina, ya que no sólo se habían hecho presentes apenas se acercaron a ella, sino que cualquiera tendría problemas identificando un par de criaturas de aquellas dimensiones inusuales si es que no les veían bien. Obviamente todo aquel proceso de pensamiento le tomó sólo unos segundos a Sasuke, quien pronto se colocó en una posición de combate, pese a que los animales no parecían tener una actitud amenazante, cosa que terminó por cambiar momentos después._

 _Como de costumbre, Uzumaki había tardado más en salir de su sopor y caer en cuenta de la situación, así que cuando el par de lobos embistieron contra ellos sin ceremonia alguna, al rubio le tomó desprevenido, mientras que el ojinegro no tuvo problemas en evadir -aunque por poco- al lobo blanco que se abalanzó sobre él, no obstante apenas sus pies habían tocado suelo, tuvo que volver a movilizarse pues el lobo no perdió tiempo en volver a arremeter contra él y por algunos momentos, Sasuke no hizo otra cosa más que esquivarlo de un lado a otro, analizando la velocidad y la manera en la cual se movía, tratando de armar la mejor manera de contraatacar y probablemente habría dado con una buena estrategia, de no ser porque su atención se vio interrumpida por un sonido bastante familiar._

– _¡Sasuke!_

 _El moreno dio un rápido vistazo hacia la dirección de donde había escuchado la voz de Naruto, tratando de no perder de vista al animal al que se estaba enfrentando, sin embargo sólo fue necesaria aquella mirada rápida para percatarse de que el otro lobo había emprendido carrera en dirección contraria de donde había surgido, pero lo que era alarmante era el hecho de que claramente entre sus fauces llevaba al rubio._

 _Irremediablemente Sasuke perdió enfoque en el lobo blanco, que aprovechó ese momento para emprender retirada, corriendo en dirección hacia donde se dirigía el otro... y entonces la comprensión golpeó abrutamente Uchiha, entendiendo que la intención de aquellos animales al encararnos no había sido la de buscar pelea._

– _¡Naruto!_

 _Antes de siquiera darse cuenta, Sasuke ya estaba corriendo tras ellos._

 _ **Continuará...**_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸SN¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸SN¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸SN¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸SN¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸SN¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

¿Qué clase de fanfic de Naruto que se respete carece de escenas donde Sasuke y Naruto griten mutuamente el nombre del otro? Sólo hasta que desarrollé la última parte de este capítulo me di cuenta de que era algo que había estado faltando en este fanfic desde el comienzo; no puedo creer que eso haya pasado, deshonra para mí y para mi vaca.

No soy buena para escribir escenas que impliquen "acción", así que me disculpo de antemano si la última parte quedó cutre, en mi defensa, como dije, ese tipo de escenas son una de mis debilidades, además de que esta es la primera vez en años que realmente me pongo a escribir algo de Naruto. Lo que me lleva al siguiente punto: si ven alguna cosa que no concuerde con el canon es porque:

A) Kishimoto y yo tenemos diferencias creativas.

B) No recuerdo nada del manga.

Estoy intentando (otra vez) volver a leer el manga, pero en estos momentos apenas terminé con la saga de Zabuza y Haku y voy empezando con los exámenes chunin, así que como verán, estoy demasiado atrasada... así que se aceptan consejos e información de gurús de Naruto y con esto me refiero a personas que se hayan leído todo el manga y recuerden cosas que obviamente yo ya olvidé.

Sobre las respuestas a reviews que no tienen cuenta aquí, ya lo retomé y están en la página de tumblr, por otra parte para llevar un orden, daré respuesta a esos comentarios cada vez que actualicé Distintos Caminos. Como última cosa, se habrán dado cuenta de que cambié de nick. Pude haber elegido el viejo, pero como estoy intentando darle comienzos nuevos a todo, pensé que un nuevo nick genérico vendría bien junto con esa idea.

 **»»-** "Hay malvados que serían menos peligrosos si no tuviesen ninguna bondad..." - **»**


End file.
